Deliciosa Tentación
by bellezarob
Summary: ADAPT Isabel decidió abandonar a Edward Masen cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca la había amado ni tenía la menor intención de darle un hijo.Pero ahora tenía un problema y no le quedaba más remedio que pedirle ayuda a su marido,a pesar de haberse separado.
1. Chapter 1

**AQUÍ OTRA ADAPTACION.**

**NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, CADA CUAL TIENE SU DUEÑA… **

**AL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA PONDRE EL NOMBRE DE LA AUTORA.**

**Introducción.**

Isabel decidió abandonar a Edward Masen cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca la había amado ni tenía la menor intención de darle un hijo. Pero ahora tenía un problema y no le quedaba más remedio que pedirle ayuda a su marido, a pesar de haberse separado. Sabía que Edward le pediría algo a cambio… pero no esperaba que ese algo fuera pasar una semana de pasión con él y estar completamente a su disposicion.

Isabel no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, sin imaginar que estar con él fuera a resultarle tan tentador… pero, ¿cómo reaccionaría Edward cuando oyera la noticia que Isabel tenía que darle?

**Ya sé que es pequeñísima la introducción, pero les aseguro que lo que sigue les gustara muchísimo**.

**y para que vean que no soy tan mala aqui el primer capítulo.**

**Capítulo 1**

Cuando oyó sonar el teléfono interno, Edward lo miró con desagrado. Debería haberle dicho a su secretaria que no le pasara las llamadas durante un par de horas. Después de cuatro meses de planearlo cuidadosamente, estaba a punto de conseguir su objetivo, y estaba disfrutando serenamente de aquel pensamiento mientras miraba por el ventanal de su despacho, con vistas al Támesis.

Cuatro meses. Aunque había parecido más tiempo. Mucho más tiempo. Pero de no haber empleado ese tiempo, el plan de su venganza no habría tenido éxito.

La venganza era un plato que se servía frío, decían y ahora estaba frío.

Y pensaba saborear cada minuto de la caída del hombre que había herido su orgullo hacia cuatro meses, cuando le había quitado a Isabel.

Edward se puso de espaldas a la magnífica vista del exterior y apretó el botón del teléfono interno.

-¿Sí? –dijo con evidente irritación.

-La señora Masen está en la línea uno –respondió Jessica, su secretaria, ajena a su malhumor.

¿Lo llamaba su madre?, se preguntó Edward.

No comprendía por qué su madre se seguía haciendo llamar Masen después de haberse casado y divorciado varias veces después de divorciarse de su padre, hacía treinta años.

-Dile que estoy ocupado –respondió.

-Se lo he dicho. Pero dice que es urgente.

Edward suspiró.

-Recuérdame que no te de la bonificación de Navidad este año, Jessica –murmuró Edward. Y tomó la línea uno-. ¿Mamá? Sea lo que sea, ¿puedes darte prisa? Tengo…

-Edward…

Todo pareció detenerse. El movimiento. La respiración.

Simplemente su nombre, pronunciado en aquel tono sensual, era suficiente para detener su organizado mundo.

Hacía cuatro meses que no veía ni hablaba con Isabel. Y no sabía por qué llamaba. Aunque era coincidencia que lo hiciera cuando él estaba a punto de llevar a cabo su venganza.

-¿Edward?

No era su madre después de todo.

Sino la mujer que hasta hacía poco había sido su esposa. La que aún era su esposa. Aunque lo hubiera dejado para estar con otro hombre. El hombre al que haría ponerse de rodillas.

Edward respiró profundamente, y dijo:

-Isabel…

Isabel reconoció aquel tono frio. Edward era lo que ella lo había llamado durante la discusión que había precedido a su ruptura de su corto matrimonio.

¿Discusión?

No. Solo frialdad de Edward y su propia incredulidad ante las acusaciones que había hecho contra ella.

La mano de Isabel apretó el móvil. Ella no había querido hacer aquella llamada. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa antes de hacer cualquier movimiento de acercamiento a Edward después de aquellos meses de silencio. Edward la había odiado por decidir marcharse. Y seguramente su odio habría aumentado con el tiempo.

-¿Tú dirás? –preguntó él con impaciencia.

Era el mismo impaciente de siempre, pensó ella. Siempre en medio de un acuerdo de negocios o algo así. Nunca tenía tiempo de escucharla, ni para intentar comprenderla.

No había estado segura de que Edward estuviera en Londres cuando lo había llamado, pero ahora podía imaginarlo perfectamente, detrás de su escritorio en su lujosa oficina del imperio que él mismo había levantado. Era dueño de una línea aérea, de una cadena de televisión y un casino en el sur de Francia, y además era dueño de varios hoteles exclusivos en las capitales más importantes del mundo.

Sí, podría imaginarse a su esposo en aquel momento, con su pelo cobrizo algo crecido, sus ojos verdes que podían volverse de un color más oscuro durante una discusión acalorada, sus anchos hombros, sus largas piernas, envuelto en un traje italiano…

Con solo recordarlo su corazón se ponía a latir agitadamente.

-O me dices para qué has llamado, Isabel, o cuelgas. Tengo trabajo –ladró Edward.

-Eso no es ninguna novedad –respondió ella.

-¿Y? –se impaciento Edward.

Oír la voz de Isabel no lo predisponía a tener una conversación placentera.

Claro que ella nunca le había despertado sentimientos tiernos…

Al principio cuando la había visto por primera vez, había sido fiero deseo lo que había sentido por ella. Luego cuando ella se había marchado con otro hombre, lo había asaltado una furia helada.

-Yo… tengo que hablar contigo Edward –le dijo ella.

-¿No es un poco tarde para hablar? –respondió Edward-. Hace un mes que recibí los papeles del divorcio –agregó con dureza.

Los había recibido y los había guardado en un cajón.

¿Tenía tanta prisa en terminar legalmente con su matrimonio Isabel, que hasta estaba dispuesta a hablar con él personalmente para conseguir una respuesta positiva?

¿Querría volver a casarse?

Jacob Black, el hombre con el que se había ido, estaba dispuesto a darle todo lo que él no podía darle.

No debería haberse casado con ella, puesto que jamás había estado en sus planes casarse. Hasta que la había conocido…

Le había bastado el ejemplo de sus padres y sus posteriores fracasos matrimoniales para descartar el matrimonio de su vida…Y nunca había pensado traer un niño al mundo…

Toda su infancia había sido una pesadilla de seudopadres y madres debido a los numerosos matrimonios de sus padres una vez que se habían divorciado. Y ninguno de ellos había durado mucho tiempo.

Pero hacia un año y dos meses que había conocido a Isabel en una fiesta para celebrar la inauguración de un nuevo hotel Masen, y en cuanto había visto a la famosa modelo había decidido que sería suya. Su belleza era deslumbrante, y su sensualidad suficiente para acelerar su pulso. Y como tenía fama de mujer difícil, para él había sido un desafío conseguirla.

Edward la había invitado a salir y, a medida que la había ido conociendo más, había sentido más deseo por ella.

Isabel era muy especial. Él se había dado cuenta del motivo por el que ella se mantenía alejada de las habituales aventuras de las modelos famosas. Debajo de aquella súper modelo llena de glamur, seguía estando la sencilla muchacha del pueblo de Inglaterra donde se había criado. La sofisticación solo era una fachada, y lo que ella deseaba realmente, y en lo que creía, era en un amor para toda la vida.

Cuando había intentado hacerle el amor, se había encontrado con que era virgen. Isabel se había reservado para el hombre de su vida, y no había tenido intención de involucrarse en una relación a corto plazo, ni con él ni con ningún otro hombre.

Y sin saber qué locura le había dado, él le había propuesto matrimonio. Tal vez había sido su necesidad de poseerla. De tener algo único, escaso, en su mundo de relaciones pasajeras que no habían significado nada para él ni para las mujeres con las que se había relacionado… o tal vez hubiera sido la desesperación de apagar un deseo que lo quemaba día y noche…

Lo único que sabía era que su ardiente deseo por hacer suya a Isabel se había intensificado de tal manera, que hasta su negocio se había visto afectado, puesto que él no hacía otra cosa que pensar en llevarla a la cama… ¡Algo que no le había pasado nunca!

Era una situación que sabía que no iba a poder continuar.

Y había una sola solución: el matrimonio.

Después del shock inicial, se había dicho: ¿Por qué no?. Al fin y al cabo, no iba a ser tan estúpido de enamorarse. Eso le ahorraría el dolor y la desilusión que se habían infligido mutuamente sus padres durante su matrimonio, y desde entonces.

Tenía treinta y siete años, había pensado en aquel momento, y además de llevarla a la cama, tener una esposa, sobre todo una esposa guapa como la famosa modelo internacional Isabel Swan, podía ser un astuto movimiento que redundase en beneficio de sus negocios. El hecho de que no estuviera enamorado de Isabel, y de que estuviera determinado a no amar a ninguna mujer, no lo había tenido en cuenta para tomar aquella decisión. Al contrario.

Era algo de lo que había empezado a arrepentirse nueve meses más tarde de su boda, ¡cuando Isabel lo había dejado por un hombre que evidentemente podía darle lo que ella necesitaba!

Isabel, por su parte, se alegraba de que aquella conversación tuviera lugar por teléfono; se sentía aliviada de que Edward no podía ver lo pálida que estaba, y la cara de estrés que le provocaba el volver hablar con él.

Ella se había enamorado de él en cuanto lo había visto, y se había vuelto loca de alegría cuando había visto que él había correspondido a su interés.

Durante las dos primeras semanas habían sido inseparables, antes de que Edward la sorprendiera totalmente llevándola en su avión particular llevándola a las vegas para casarse con ella.

Ella se había lamentado en aquel momento de que sus padres y hermanas no pudieran estar presentes en la boda, y había sabido que su familia también estaría decepcionada. Estaba segura de que sus padres siempre habían pensado que ella tendría una boda tradicional, con su típico vestido blanco, como las bodas de sus hermanas.

Pero ella había estado tan enamorada de Edward, y secretamente había deseado tanto ser su esposa, que enseguida se había olvidado de aquellos lamentos, con el entusiasmo de que su sueño se hiciera realidad.

De lo que ella no se había dado cuenta hasta pasados unos meses de su matrimonio era que, aunque Edward se había casado con ella, no sentía el mismo amor. Sólo se había sentido atraído sexualmente por ella, y además la consideraba un logro para su negocio.

¡Pero ninguno de aquellos recuerdos la ayudaría en la situación actual!

-No te he llamado para hablar del divorcio, Edward –le dijo Isabel suavemente.

-¿No? Han pasado cuatro meses, Isabel. ¿No has convencido a Jacob Black para que te proponga matrimonio?

Ella se encogió al oír el sarcasmo, preguntándose cómo había podido creer que aquel hombre estaba enamorado de ella. Pero se negaba a discutir acerca de Jacob Black. Hacía cuatro meses Edward se había negado a creer en su inocencia en lo concerniente a Jacob Black, y por su tono de voz, sabía que aún no le creía.

-Todavía estoy casada contigo, Edward le recordó Isabel.

-De momento –respondió Edward.

-De momento, sí.

Una vez que los papeles de divorcio estuvieran firmados ante testigos, y hubiera un reconocimiento legal de su separación, tal vez ella pudiera seguir adelante con su vida.

Aunque eso no incluía volver a casarse con otra persona.

¿Cómo iba a poder hacerlo, si seguía amando a Edward?

Lo amaba, pero sabía que no podía vivir con él, porque Edward jamás podría sentir lo mismo que ella. Como esposa, ella no había sido más que un adorno en su ordenada vida, un accesorio.

-Tengo que hablar contigo adecuadamente, Edward, y no puedo hacerlo por teléfono…

-No estarás sugiriendo que nos encontremos, ¿verdad? Comentó Edward con desprecio.

Isabel suspiró.

Ella tenía tan pocas ganas de verlo como él. ¡Sería muy doloroso verlo y recordar que nunca la había amado, y que nunca la amaría como ella lo amaba a él!

Pero ella sabía que la negativa de Edward a verla tenía otro origen. Ella representaba su único fracaso. Y fracaso, como ella bien sabia, era muy difícil de reconocer. Y menos por Edward.

¡De hecho, ella había estado esperando durante aquellos cuatro meses algún movimiento de desquite de parte de él por haberse atrevido a dejarlo!

Al ver que no había sucedido, ella había pensado que tal vez la venganza fuera su silencio, porque suponía que Edward podía imaginarse perfectamente la inquietud que podía provocarle a ella. Y debía de estar disfrutando de ello.

-Tengo que verte. Tengo que pedirte algo –dijo ella.

A pesar de su situación, ella se moría por verlo. Pero no al hombre frio y distante de su último encuentro, el hombre que adivinaba al otro lado del teléfono, por su tono de voz. Sino al hombre que ella había amado y amaba.

-Tengo que… pedirte un favor, Edward –insistió Isabel.

-¿A mí? –preguntó, asombrado, Edward.

¡Edward recordaba claramente que el día que Isabel se había marchado, le había dicho que jamás le volvería a pedir algo!

Excepto el divorcio, claro.

-¿Tienes la desfachatez de aparece después de cuatro meses y pedirme algo?

-Edward, por favor…

-¡No! ¡Tú, por favor! –la interrumpió-. Tú me dejaste, Isabel. Y te fuiste a los brazos de otro hombre. ¿Y ahora quieres que te haga un favor?

-¡No te deje por otro hombre! –respondió ella con energía, sabiendo que él nunca le había creído.

-No es lo que tengo entendido –dijo Edward.

-Tú no sabes nada de mí, Edward –suspiró ella-. Nunca lo has sabido.

El shock por haber vuelto a saber de ella había pasado ya. Y ahora tenía la sospecha de que aquella conversación era una coincidencia. Al fin y al cabo, Isabela no sabía que la espada de Democles estaba por caer sobre ella.

-No… El favor que tengo que pedirte no es para mí. Bueno, realmente no. Tal vez… -dijo, incómoda.

-Eso lo juzgaré yo. Dime que necesitas de mí, y yo te diré si te lo concedo.

-Por teléfono no, Edward. Necesito explicarte algunas cosas primero, para que comprendas. ¿Podemos vernos para comer?

Edward levantó la ceja al escucharla. Una cosa era hablar con ella por teléfono y otra verla personalmente.

-¿Hoy?

-Sí, claro, hoy. Si es posible –agregó Isabel bruscamente.

Edward abrió la agenda innecesariamente, porque ya sabía que aquel día estaba libre a la hora de la comida.

-Me temo que no es posible. Pero esta noche, voy a cenar a Rimini a las ocho, si quieres acompañarme.

Isabel se encogió al pensar en cenar con Edward. No se trataba de un ambiente bullicioso e informal a horas de oficina. Ellos habían ido muchas veces allí a cenar.

-¿No podemos encontrarnos para tomar una copa a algo así antes de que vayas a cena? Lo que tengo que pedirte solo me llevara unos minutos, y…

-¿Tienes miedo, Isabela? –la interrumpió Edward.

-¿De ti? En absoluto… -respondió ella-. Sólo que no comprendo para que vamos a estropearnos la noche mutuamente.

-Sólo la mía. Después de todo ha sido tú quien ha propuesto este encuentro, así que tengo derecho a poner las condiciones.

¡Ella había imaginado que Edward diría eso!

-Entonces supongo que tendré que aceptarlas, ¿no?

-Es mejor que no parezcas muy entusiasmada con la idea, Isabel. Así no me hago una idea equivocada.

-Yo que tú, no me la haría. No ha cambiado nada. Simplemente tengo que hablar contigo.

-debe de ser algo muy importante si estas dispuesta a volver a verme –Edward sonrió malévolamente.

Luego se puso serio al recordar que Isabel lo había dejado diciéndole que era él incapaz de amarla como ella lo amaba a él, y que después de nueve meses de estar casada no podía seguir viviendo con él.

Pero aquello había sido una mentira para ocultar su aventura con Black.

Edward se puso completamente serio cuando imaginó a Isabel en brazos de otro hombre, acostándose con él.

Él sabía que, a pesar de sus promesas de amarlo y serle fiel en su matrimonio, Isabel había estado involucrada en la relación con otro hombre durante semanas, antes de que su matrimonio llegara a su fin.

Pero ahora al parecer, ella necesitaba algo de él.

Su venganza caería sobre Jacob Black solamente. Pero sabía que la caída del poder Black afectaría el mundo de Isabel también.

Pero Isabel había vuelto a aparecer en su vida.

Y él disfrutaría. Haría como la araña a la mosca.

**Pues aqui esta el primero de algunos... jejeje**

**¿Que les pareció? ¿se ve buena la historia? ¿La sigó?**

**Bueno me lo hacen saber plz. **

**ya saben como... **

**nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia no me pertenece ni los personajes... es solo una adaptacion.**

**Aqui el siguiente capitulo.**

**Capítulo 2**

Isabel no tenía idea de qué hacia sentada en un restaurante esperando cenar con Edward Masen, su casi ex marido.

Él llegaba tarde. Deliberadamente tarde, estaba segura. Para ponerla nerviosa.

¡Como si no se sintiera suficientemente nerviosa ya!

Un hecho del que Edward se daría cuenta. Como también se daría cuenta de la seriedad de la situación para que ella hubiera estado dispuesta a llamarlo, y estar esperando allí.

Y por eso debía de estar haciéndola esperar.

Su rostro era bien conocido, y despertaba la curiosidad de los otros clientes del restaurante. No sólo había aparecido en la televisión muchas veces, sino que ahora era la cara de Cosméticos Black.

Isabel Swan, modelo internacional, llevaba esperando quince minutos, sentada sola en una mesa de dos, ¡Evidentemente, la persona con la que había quedado le había dado plantón!, pensaría la gente.

Seguramente aquello era una pequeña venganza de Edward por haberlo abandonado. Pero si él no aparecía en tres minutos, ella se marcharía…

En aquel momento apareció Edward.

Y ella se puso tensa y sintió un estremecimiento ante su proximidad.

Su atracción hacia él todavía estaba allí. Y aquello la contrariaba.

Edward estaba increíblemente atractivo, pensó Isabel, al verlo con aquel traje oscuro a medida y aquella camisa blanca de seda. Ella imaginó su cuerpo musculoso y fuerte debajo de aquella ropa.

Él ni siquiera estaba mirando en dirección a ella. ¡Maldito sea!, pensó ella. Lo vio hablando con el maître relajadamente.

A ella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Y de pronto se dio cuenta de la magnitud de lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero no tenía opción.

Edward camino hacia su mesa, aparentemente indiferente a la presencia de ella. ¡Y al hecho de llegar veinte minutos tarde!

-Espero no haberte hecho esperar –dijo Edward fríamente cuando se sentó frente a ella-. Ha habido algo importante en el último momento.

Estaba tan atractivo como siempre.

Edward había visto a Isabel en cuanto había llegado al local, al verla se había quedado impresionado. Se había detenido a hablar con el maître para que le diera tiempo a recuperarse y estar más controlado cuando la viera.

Isabel estaba hermosa aquella noche, con su pelo castaño cayéndole por la espalda, y aquel vestido verde sin tirantes, que dejaba al descubierto unos hombros de satén y el comienzo de unos pechos blancos. Su cabello hacia juego con sus ojos color marron, bordeados de unas larguísimas pestañas oscuras. Y aquellos labios carnosos, promesa de una pasión que ella conocía de él.

Pero Isabel no solo era hermosa. Tenía algo más. Una gracia y una sensualidad innata.

La primera vez que la había visto había sentido como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo. Y en aquel momento, en otras circunstancias, sintió lo mismo cuando la miró.

Pero disimuló sus sentimientos.

-Tienes buen aspecto, Isabel –dijo Edward, mientras asentía con la cabeza para agradecer al camarero que les estaba sirviendo dos copas del vino que Edward pedía cuando cenaba allí-. Al parecer, te sienta bien un amante.

-Parece que tu imaginación no deja de trabajar, Edward –respondió ella, echándose el pelo hacia atrás, tratando de no verse afectada por su presencia.

Ella se había arreglado cuidadosamente para su encuentro, decidiendo llevar el pelo suelto como le gustaba a Edward, y un vestido ajustado que resultaba su figura.

Necesitaría todas las armas posibles para contrarrestar el desprecio de Edward, y había decidido acudir a la belleza de su cuerpo y de su rostro, con los que había hecho una fortuna, y sacarles provecho. Aunque sólo fuese para mostrarle a Edward lo que había perdido dejándola marchar, en algún lugar de sentarse con ella para solucionar sus diferencias hablando.

A sus veintisiete años, y después de ocho años de una carrera exitosa como modela, nunca había sido capaz de soportar aquella mirada fría analítica de Edward que no dejaba entrever nada de sus sentimientos.

Si es que tenía alguno.

Además del deseo físico, por supuesto.

Jamás había visto amor brillando en aquellos ojos verdes, ni por ella ni por nadie.

-Prefiero no imaginar nada relativo a ti y a Jacob Black –respondió él-, sólo te estaba diciendo que la ruptura de nuestro matrimonio no ha afectado a tu belleza.

Si él la hubiera visto pasar horas junto a la cama de hospital de su padre, rogando que éste viviera, Edward se habría dado cuenta que no siempre estaba hermosa, y que algunas veces se derrumbaba emocionalmente.

-Bien –dijo ella-. Intentare explicarte por qué necesito hablar contigo.

-Me gustaría pedir la comida primero, si no te parece mal –la interrumpió.

Ella no podía comer nada. El verlo y sentir que todavía lo amaba y que él no correspondía a su amor le resultaba muy doloroso.

-Adelante. Yo no pediré nada, si no te importa –Isabel cerró la carta que le habían dado sin siquiera mirarla.

Edward la miró en silencio, sabiendo que Isabel no era una de esas modelos que tenían que matarse de hambre para permanecer delgadas, que su delgadez era tan natural como su belleza.

Edward le agarró la barbilla y levantó su rostro, y ella tuvo que mirarlo.

Ella había aprendido a disimular más sus emociones en aquellos cuatro meses, pensó él, al ver que ella le mantenía la mirada.

Sin embargo, mientras él seguía mirándola, notó que había pocos cambios en ella. Sus ojos marrones parecían cansados, su rostro parecía pálido debajo del maquillaje, y su delgadez, ahora que él tenía tiempo de mirarla con más detalle, era casi fragilidad.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Isabel? –le preguntó él-. Supongo que Jacob Black no habrá defraudado tus expectativas también. ¿no?

Ella suspiro profundamente.

-¿Por qué no me has creído nunca cuando te he dicho que jamás he tenido una relación personal con Jacob? –ella agitó la cabeza.

¿Por qué?, pensó él. Porque él sabía cómo Jacob la había perseguido hacia cinco meses, desesperado por conseguir que Isabel fuera el rostro de su línea de productos de belleza.

Y con la crisis que había sufrido su matrimonio recientemente, él sabía que había sido muy fácil para Jacob Black seducir a Isabel, y convencerla de que aceptase el contrato con su empresa y para que fuera parte de su vida.

Él sabía todas esas cosas porque Jacob Black se había deleitado en contárselas.

-¿En dónde cree Jacob que estas esta noche? –la desafió-. Seguramente no cenando conmigo, ¿verdad?

Ella dejo escapar un suspiro de impaciencia.

-No he venido a hablar de Jacob contigo…Yo… de hecho hace semanas que no lo veo. Mi padre ha estado enfermo, y…

-¿Charlie? –repitió Edward, haciendo un gesto con la mano al camarero que fue a tomarles nota. Estaba demasiado interesado en lo que estaba contándole Isabel como para distraerse con el camarero.

Solo había visto tres veces a su padre durante su matrimonio con Isabel, pero le había caído muy bien el hombre, y había admirado lo bien que había sobrevivido siendo el único miembro masculino de una familia dominada por su esposa y sus cuatro hijas.

Isabel trago saliva.

-Hacia unos meses que no se sentía bien, y hace un mes ha tenido un ataque al corazón…

-¿Por qué diablos no me lo has dicho? –preguntó Edward.

Ella pestañeo, sorprendida. Edward no era una persona apegada a la familia. Provenía de un matrimonio separado cuando él tenía ocho años, y luego había tenido un montón de padrastros y madrastras. Aquella circunstancia podría haber hecho que diera la bienvenida a una familia tan unida como la de Isabel, pero lo había hecho. Él no quería ni confiaba en la familia, y había mantenido distancia tan física como emocional con todos ellos.

Y distancia emocional con ella.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? –preguntó ella-. Nunca has demostrado ningún interés en mi familia cuando estuvimos casados, así que, ¿cómo iba a imaginar que te iba interesar ahora que estamos divorciados?

-Separados –la corrigió Edward-. No he firmado los papeles del divorcio todavía.

No, no lo había hecho, pensó Isabel, y no comprendía por qué. Ella había pensado que se alegraría de terminar con ella y con aquel matrimonio que tanto deseaba él que jamás hubiera tenido lugar. Pero varias semanas más tarde de haber enviado los papeles, Edward seguía sin firmarlos ni devolvérselos.

-Es un asunto técnico –comentó ella-. Yo… -se calló cuando un camarero sirvió entremeses en el centro de la mesa y se marcho discretamente.

Edward sonrió al camarero, agradeciendo que el hombre se diera cuenta de la tensión entre ellos y de que hubiera adivinado que no pedirían nada más. O tal vez fuera otra persona que encontrase fascinante la belleza de Isabel, pensó él.

Isabel también pareció confusa.

-¿Cómo están tus padres? –preguntó

Él agito la cabeza. Isabel solo había visto a sus padres una vez, por separado, por supuesto, en la que su padre estaba coqueteando y su madre había estado interesada en los productos de belleza que usaba Isabel para mantener su belleza natural.

-Igual –contestó él-. Y deja de intentar cambiar de tema, Isabel. Cuéntame lo de tu padre.

Ella, ausente, tomó una gamba del plato y se la metió en la boca antes de contestarle.

Edward miró sus labios, labios que había besado y que lo habían besado y le habían dado placer.

¡Dios! ¡Cuánto la deseaba todavía!

Y cuanto deseaba no hacerlo.

Su lengua se movió para humedecer aquellos labios, y luego Isabel repitió:

-Tuvo un ataque al corazón.

Edward se imagino el golpe que debía haber sido para las mujeres de la familia, para Rene, su esposa desde hacia treinta años, para la hija menor Alice, para Jane y Rosalie, y para la hija mayor, Isabel. Adoraban a Charlie.

Isabel… ¿Qué querría ella de él? Tenía dinero dinero suficiente para dar el mejor cuidado a su padre.

Isabel decidió que era hora de saber si Edward la ayudaría.

-Mi hermana Alice se va a casar el sábado. Alice quería cancelar la boda hasta que mi padre estuviera mejor, pero él no quiere que cambien los planes.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Y quieres que le envié un regalo de bodas…?

-No, por supuesto que no –ella suspiró.

No era tan sencillo.

-Supongo que no querrás que vaya del brazo de Alice en lugar de tu padre, ¿no?

-¡No seas ridículo!-exclamo Isabel, impaciente-. Lo que quiero… lo que necesito de ti… esto no es fácil para mí, Edward… susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-En eso no puedo ayudarte –respondió Edward.

Ella se daba cuenta de que el fracaso de su matrimonio no había sido culpa de él. Su amor romántico por él había hecho que ella se convenciera de que él la amaba. Pero él nunca se lo había dicho. Jamás le había mentido.

Hasta que se había enfrentado a la realidad.

-El asunto es, Edward, lo que quiero de ti… Es que vengas a la boda de Alice el sábado –lo miró para ver su reacción.

Él se sorprendió, pero rápidamente oculto toda emoción.

Edward agitó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque todos esperan verte allí!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque no le he dicho a mi familia que estamos separados! –miró a Edward.

Este frunció el ceño. Se extraño de que su familia no lo supiera. Afortunadamente los periódicos no se habían enterado de su ruptura todavía. El hecho de que ambos viajasen al extranjero habitualmente y que estuvieran largas temporadas separados, probablemente fuera el motivo de ello, pero ¿Por qué Isabel no se lo había dicho a su familia por lo menos?

No tenía sentido aquello para él.

Isabel intento soportar la intensidad de la mirada de Edward, ya que ella no se lo había dicho a su familia porque internamente había tenido esperanzas que fuera algo pasajero.

Pero la realidad era que había tenido esperanzas durante semanas. Simplemente no había podido aceptar que Edward no pudiera devolverle al menos parte del amor que ella sentía por él, y que una vez que estuvieran separados se daría cuenta de cuánto la amaba. Y también había tenido esperanzas de que se convenciera de que ella no tenía nada que ver con Jacob Black.

Y aquella esperanza había tenido que ver con su deseo de reconciliación con él.

No habría sido difícil ocultárselo a su familia. Ella había estado en Ameria casi un mes después de la separación y, usado siempre su móvil y su correo electrónico, había logrado ocultar su cambio de domicilio. Nadie le había preguntado por qué Edward no estaba con ella cuando iba a visitarlos, porque sabían lo ocupado que estaba él y cuanto viajaba por negocios. Su explicación de que él estaba en Australia cuando su padre se había puesto enfermo había sido aceptada por todos.

Pero ella había esperado en vano que Edward se diera cuenta de cuánto la quería. Ni siquiera los papeles del divorcio habían hecho que él reaccionase. Así que finalmente había tenido que aceptar que él no la amaba ni la había amado nunca, y que su matrimonio había terminado.

Y entonces había sabido que tenía que decirle la verdad a su familia.

Pero entonces su padre había tenido un ataque al corazón, y durante el último mes ella se había olvidado de todo, excepto de desear que su padre se recuperase.

Y lo había hecho. Y los médicos tenían esperanzas de que, con el tiempo, y sin estrés, se recuperaría totalmente.

Mientras tanto, la boda de su hermana era el sábado, y su familia no tenía ni idea de que Edward y ella ya no estaban juntos.

Su padre no tenía que sufrir estrés, le habían dicho los médicos. Definitivamente no era el momento de decirles que su matrimonio había fracasado.

**Saludos chicas y cuidense...**

**subire capi lo más rapido que pueda.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdon por no subir antes... (no es escusa lo se) lo que pasa que nos fuimos de pic nic, ya que aca en EUA se celebra un fin de semana largo y pues no lo tomamos**

**largo jeje como el nombre lo dice... pero aca estoy con el otro capi , espero y les guste... ya saben ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen es una adaptacion.**

**Capitulo 3**

-¿Por qué no se lo has contado, Isabel? –preguntó Edward.

-¿Y reconocer delante de ellos lo estúpida que he sido, que nuestro matrimonio solo duro nueve meses? –contestó ella-. Iba a decírselo, ¡pero todos estaban tan concentrados en los planes de la boda de Alice! Y luego Rosalie anunció que iba a tener un niño, e inmediatamente después también Jane dijo que estaba embarazada… No he podido…

-Isabel.

-¡No empieces! –exclamó Isabel, mirándolo a los ojos-. Tú has dejado muy claros tus sentimientos acerca de traer hijos al mundo hace cinco meses!

El tema de los hijos jamás lo habían tratado durante el tiempo que habían salido juntos y en los primeros meses de matrimonio. Así que había sido una sorpresa para Edward cuando Isabel le había preguntado por la idea de que tuvieran un bebé.

Isabel parecía haberse apartado un poco de él después de que él le hubiera mostrado su rechazo a la sola idea de contemplar aquella posibilidad. Al poco tiempo Isabel había dejado de ser la feroz amante y la risible compañera de sus primeros meses de matrimonio. Luego, un mes más tarde, le había dicho que había decidido aceptar la oferta de Cosméticos Black y que se marchaba a América la semana siguiente.

Y en aquel momento Edward había cometido el error más grande de su vida, haciéndola elegir entre cosméticos Black y él, diciéndole que si se marchaba, no se molestase en regresar.

Isabel no solo se había marchado, sino que Jacob Black había estado a su lado cuando lo había hecho.

Cosméticos Black, Edward lo sabía, era una empresa dirigida por una familia. Billy Black se había jubilado hacía varios años y le había dejado la dirección del negocio a su hijo mayor, Jacob. Pero sus hermanos menores, Seth y Leah, eran importantes accionistas.

Edward lo sabía porque los últimos meses se había ocupado de averiguarlo.

-Yo… ¿Comprendes mi problema, Edward? –preguntó Isabel.

-Oh, lo comprendo, Isabel –respondió él fríamente-. Supongo que no te podrás presentar en la boda con tu actual amante, ¿verdad?

-Eso es imposible. Quiero decir la verdad a mi familia, Edward. Pero ahora… ¿vendrás a la boda el sábado o no? Hazlo por mi padre, aunque solo sea –agrego ella, suplicante.

-Esto es chantaje emocional, Isabel, ¡y tú lo sabes!

-Sé que es mucho pedir. Realmente no te habría molestado si no fuera tan importante para mí, o mejor dicho, para mi padre. Te lo agradecería mucho que hicieras esto por mí, Edward…

-Dime si me equivoco, Isabel, pero parece que estás dispuesta a hacer un gran sacrificio para convencerme –murmuró él.

-¡Por supuesto que no! No he querido decir… No es eso lo que he querido decir… ¡Oh, esto es un lio!

¡Olvida que te lo he pedido! ¡Olvida que te he dicho esto! ¡Intentare resolver el problema de otro modo! -agregó con determinación.

Edward miró sus manos, aquellas manos que solían tocarlo y acariciarlo. ¡Las manos que ahora acariciaban a otro hombre!

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Isabel? ¿Vas a decirles que estoy muy ocupado en los negocios y que no podré ir a la boda de Alice? – se burló él.

Ella había intentado dar esa excusa el fin de semana anterior cuando había ido a visitar a su familia. A lo que su padre había contestado que por supuesto Edward estaría de regreso de su viaje de negocios a Australia a tiempo de asistir a la boda de Alice, que seguramente la sorprendería llegando por sorpresa.

-Les dije que estas de viaje por Australia, pero mi padre está seguro de que harás el esfuerzo de regresar a tiempo.

-¡Me alegra saber que algún miembro de la familia tiene confianza en mí! –respondió Edward.

Isabel abrió la boca para protestar. Luego la volvió a cerrar. ¿Qué podía decir que no empeorase las cosas?

-Éste no es el lugar para una conversación como ésta –dijo él. Agarró su copa de vino y tomó un sorbo. Luego se puso de pie-. Vayámonos de aquí –agregó.

Y la agarró del brazo cuando ella se puso de pie.

Ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no temblar cuando él la tocó, para que Edward no se diera cuenta de cuánto le afectaba su tacto.

Edward la llevó agarrándola del codo, asintiendo con la cabeza para agradecer la atención del maître mientras pasaba. Tenía cuenta con el restaurante, y daría su propina a final de mes cuando se la pasara.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó ella cuando vio que Edward llamaba un taxi con la mano.

-A mi apartamento.

-¿A tú apartamento? ¿Dónde tú y yo…?

-Vivimos después de casados –dijo él-. Pero ese apartamento ha sido mi hogar en Inglaterra durante cinco años. ¿Por qué iba a tener que molestarme en mudarme?

Ella asintió mentalmente.

Isabel aceptó entrar en el taxi, pero se sentó lo más apartada que pudo de él en el asiento para que sus muslos no se rozaran.

Edward tenía casa en todos los lugares adonde viajaba por nosotros. No le gustaban los cambios ni los hoteles. Tal vez fuera por la infancia errática que había tenido, durante la cual no había tenido un verdadero hogar.

Ella no quería ir al apartamento de Edward, el hogar que habían compartido, porque le traería demasiados recuerdos de su vida intima con él.

Pero estaba dispuesta a seguir a Edward adonde fuese hasta que Edward le dijera un no definitivo a la idea de acompañarla a la boda.

-¿Te apetece un coñac? –le ofreció Edward cuando llegaron al apartamento mientras se servía un coñac.

Ella decidió beber otro para calmar los nervios.

-Sí, gracias –dijo ella.

Él le dio la copa y luego sirvió otra para él.

Edward la observo beber y se dio cuenta de que en aquellos meses la había echado de menos en su vida y no solo en la cama.

Muchas veces había querido hablar con ella, reír con ella…

-Estábamos hablando del sacrificio que ibas a hacer para convencerme de que te acompañe a la boda de Alice, ¿no?

Isabel había estado a punto de beber otro sorbo de su copa de coñac, pero tocio bruscamente al oír el comentario de Edward.

-¡Cuidado! –Edward le golpeó la espalda, con demasiado entusiasmo a juicio de Isabel.

No hacía falta que fuera tan enérgico.

-¡Lo has hecho a propósito! –exclamó cuando pudo hablar.

-¿Quieres más coñac? –él agarró su copa.

-No, gracias. Esto ha sido un error…

-¿Cómo lo sabes, si todavía no te he dado mi respuesta? –la desafió.

Ella agitó la cabeza.

-Estás jugando conmigo, Edward. Estás disfrutando perversamente que me vas a decir que no.

-Eso no lo sé. Y tú tampoco.

Isabel suspiró frustrada.

-No sé cómo se me ha ocurrido apelar a tu naturaleza bondadosa…

-¿Teniendo en cuenta que yo no tengo naturaleza bondadosa? –agregó Edward.

Eso no era verdad. Edward tenía sus defectos, pero ella jamás habría podido enamorarse de él si no hubiera tenido un lado más suave y más encantador.

Pero al estar nuevamente con Edward le hacía darse cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba en pensar que él querría que ella volviera con él y que ella sería la mujer a la que él podría amar. Ella había sido una tonta, una estúpida romántica.

Y no había visto aquella parte suave de él desde el día que ella le había dicho que aceptaría la oferta de Cosméticos Black, y que eso implicaría marcharse un mes a América.

Habían atravesado un momento difícil en su matrimonio, y ella había pensado que un mes separados les daría tiempo para pensar y tal vez llegar a algún acuerdo sobre sus diferencias sobre el tema de tener hijos.

Pero Edward la había acusado de tener una relación personal con Jacob Black, de tener una aventura con él, y no una relación laboral. Y no había creído su negación de aquel hecho.

-Tú no eras así de sarcástico y cruel cuando nos conocimos, Edward –ella frunció el ceño.

-A lo mejor era encantador entonces para poder llevarte a la cama… ¡O tal vez sea el efecto que tenga el hecho de que tu esposa te deje por otro! Dime Isabel, ¿es un buen amante él? –Edward la miró achicando los ojos-. ¿Es mejor amante que yo?

La sola idea de Isabel en brazos de Jacob Black lo había llevado a decir y hacer cosas que no habría dicho ni hecho de otra manera. Pero una vez que las había dicho, ya no podía borrarlas.

La llegada de los papeles del divorcio, hacía tres meses, sólo confirmaba los planes de Isabel de casarse con otro hombre, para él.

-¡Espero que él me considere un buen maestro! –exclamó Edward.

Ella se puso pálida.

Él no podía soportar la idea de que la tocase otro hombre.

¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

Debía de ser eso.

No podía haber otra explicación de los celos que sentía.

-Oye, Edward, además de asegurarte que Jacob y yo no somos ni hemos sido amantes nunca, ¡no tengo otro modo de convencerte de que estas totalmente equivocado acerca de mi relación con él!

Aquello era absurdo, cuando el amante de Isabel no tenía inconveniente en admitir su relación con ella, pensó él.

Era demasiado tarde para que Isabel le asegurase nada.

Edward había pensado que la falta de relaciones físicas con otros hombres antes de su matrimonio era una garantía de que le seria fiel. Pero cuando se había enterado de su relación con Jacob, Isabel le había parecido un poco de fiar como cualquier otra mujer, incluida su madre.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya ahora, Edward-. Antes de que esta conversación sea más insultante… -dijo ella.

Se estaban haciendo daño, pensó ella. Y él lo sabía.

-¿A qué horas es la boda de Alice el sábado? –preguntó de repente.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? –preguntó ella.

-no serviría de mucho asistir si llego tarde a la boda, ¿no crees?

¿Iba a ayudarla, después de todo?, pensó ella.

Ella tragó saliva.

-Si hablas en serio, si de verdad quieres hacer esto, mis padres nos esperan a cenar el viernes por la noche.

-Isabel, tú me has dicho que querrías que te acompañase a la boda, y supongo que esperas que asista al banquete. ¿No crees que es un poco excesivo que quieras que vaya a cenar al viernes con tus padres y tu familia? –se burló él.

-Es peor que eso, me temo. Mis padres esperan que nos quedemos a dormir allí el viernes por la noche también.

Lo que sería un problema, si Edward aceptaba aunque no un problema desproporcionado. Las tres habitaciones de invitados de sus padres tenían dos camas, así que no compartiríamos cama, sólo la habitación.

Aunque su reacción al tacto de Edward en su mano le indicaba que era ella quien más problemas tendría.

Edward la miró un momento. Casi se ahogó en aquellos increíbles ojos color chocolate. Pero traicioneros, pensó.

-Estoy seguro de que quedarnos no será problema, Isabel –dijo él.

-¿No?

-En absoluto. Hemos compartido una cama durante nueve meses. Estoy seguro de que podremos volver a compartir una habitación por una sola noche.

Isabel se sintió turbada por su respuesta.

-Yo… Bien –aceptó ella.

Ella tendría que reflexionar sobre todo aquello y hablar con Edward más adelante. Pero en aquel momento lo importante era que su padre siguiera sin sobresaltos.

-Nos esperan en Worcestershire a eso de las siete…

-Iremos en mi coche.

-de acuerdo.

-Mi dirección en Londres es…

-Sé tú dirección, Isabel –la interrumpió él.

-¿Él sabía donde vivía ella?, se preguntó Isabel.

¿Sabía que había comprado un apartamento adonde había ido a vivir al volver de Estados Unidos?

-Estaba en los papeles del divorcio –le recordó Edward, serio-. Y ahora, si no te importa… ya he perdido bastante tiempo en este tema esta noche. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Ella sonrió.

-Claro, por supuesto -respondió ella, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-Oh, y… ¿Isabel? –él la detuvo antes de que ella hubiera dado dos pasos.

-¿Sí?

-Te hare saber lo que quiero a cambio por… ayudarte.

Isabel se puso pálida.

-¿Lo que quieres a cambio? –repitió ella.

-Por supuesto –respondió Edward-. No habrás creído que iba a hacerlo por nada, ¿no?

Ella había pensado más que en convencerlo de que fuera a la boda el sábado.

Él agito la cabeza.

-¡Que inocente eres, aún, Isabel! Me lo pensare en los próximos días, y te diré cuál es el pago que me parece adecuado.

Ella agarró su bolso, que había dejado en la mesa de entrada, y se metió en el ascensor.

Estaba segura de que el pago que le exigiría Edward sería algo que ella no querría darle.

O peor.

Sería algo que ella le daría gustosa, pero que le acarrearía dolor.

**Empieza lo bueno y se acerca lo mejor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chics aqui el cuarto capitulo espero y les guste...**

**Capitulo 4**

-Alégrate, Isabel –dijo Edward, mirandola, mientras aparcaba su Ferrari en la calle de la casa de sus padres, detrás del mercedes de su padre-. ¡Por amor de Dios, sonríe! Yo he aceptado hacer mi parte para convencer a tu familia de que aún estamos casados, pero malgastaría mi tiempo si sigues con esos ojos de cordero degollado… -se quejó Edward.

Bien sabia dios que hacerlo le estaba resultando más difícil de lo que había creído, pensó él.

En aquellos meses había visto fotos de Isabel por todas partes. Pero aunque mostrasen a una mujer hermosa y llena de glamur, aquellas imágenes mostraban a una mujer inalcanzable.

Él se había olvidado de lo sexy que estaba Isabel al natural, con el pelo suelto cayendo sobre su espalda, y la cara con poco maquillaje. Ella llevaba una camiseta blanca ajustada y vaqueros gastados bajos de cadera. Su aspecto descuidado la hacía más sensual aún. Algo a lo que no era indiferente él.

Pero él había intentado disimular cuanto lo atraía ella, hablando lo indispensable con ella durante el viaje.

-Lo siento –dijo ella, disculpándose por su actitud de preocupación-. Estaba distraída.

Seguramente Edward pensaría que estaba pensando en su amante, se dijo Isabel.

Pero la verdad era que no podía pensar en nada más que en Edward, en lo mucho que la atraía.

Pero no iba a demostrárselo, porque él se burlaría de ello.

Su camiseta negra y sus vaqueros gastados le daban un aire sensual que su habitual traje de negocios. Estaba irresistible.

Ella no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que él le pediría a cambio de aquel favor.

Edward la miró impacientemente una vez más antes de salir del coche. Luego bajo el equipaje y le abrió la puerta a Isabel.

-¿Edward? –ella le puso la mano encima del brazo para detenerlo.

Él estaba recogiendo el equipaje para llevarlo a la casa.

-¿Qué?

-Ninguno de los dos parece felizmente casado.

-No sé bien que aspecto deberíamos tener –respondió él.

Isabel frunció el ceño.

-Si pudieras tener un aspecto menos… distante…

-¿Un poco menos distante? –repitió él, pensativo. Isabel dio un paso atrás al ver los ojos de Edward.

-Edward…

Edward le agarró los brazos y tiró de ella hacia él, haciéndole sentir cada uno de sus músculos. Luego bajo la cabeza y la beso.

Apasionadamente.

Aquello era lo último que había esperado Isabel.

Se quedó muda, agarrándose a los hombros de Edward para sujetarse.

Al final, él levanto la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿Así está mejor? –preguntó sensualmente.

Mucho mejor, pensó ella.

Pero no le gustaba esa mirada de triunfo en sus ojos.

-¡No hacía falta que llegaras tan lejos…

-¡Las bodas tiene ese efecto en mi también! –los interrumpió su padre, entusiasmado.

Charlie fue en dirección a ellos.

-Hablaremos luego –murmuró Isabel a Edward.

-Tal vez –dijo Edward, rodeando los hombros de Isabel en el momento en que se daba la vuelta para mirar a Charlie.

Y en aquel momento empezó la representación.

Ella se rió brevemente cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar a su padre, un movimiento que la soltó de Edward.

Edward observó abrazarse a padre e hija. Notó una desconocida fragilidad en Charlie Swan. Tenía la cara pálida debido a la reciente enfermedad, y la ropa le quedaba grande, prueba de que había perdido peso.

Pero el apretón del hombro había sido suficientemente fuerte cuando había saludado a Edward, y sus ojos marrones, cálidos.

-Me alegro de volver a verte, Edward –le dijo Charlie.

-Yo también –contesto Edward-. Lamento que los compromisos de trabajo me hayan imposibilitado venir a verlo antes.

-Oh, sabemos lo ocupado que estás. Además, ya estoy bien –dijo Charlie-. Ven adentro y saluda a Rene. Se alegrará mucho de que estés aquí.

La familia de Isabel no se parecía en nada a su desastrosa familia, había visto Edward. Charlie y Rene, a pesar de llevar casados treinta años estaban enamorados, evidentemente, y sus cuatro hijas estaban envueltas en esa calidez también.

Rene abrazó a Edward. Era evidente que se alegraba sinceramente de verlo, algo que contrastaba con la rigidez y desconfianza que siempre sentía Edward cuando iba a ver a sus padres. El recibimiento que le dispensaba la familia de Isabel le hacía más difícil llevar a cabo la venganza que él había planeado.

Las hermanas de Isabel, Alice, Jane y Rosalie, lo abrazaron también. Jane y Rosalie estaban embarazadas, y después de saludarlo afectuosamente le dijeron que sus maridos, Alex y Emmett, aún no habían vuelto de trabajar, pero que irían más tarde.

Las cuatro hermanas eran muy guapas, pensó Edward.

La madre y sus hijas empezaron a hablar de sus vestidos y el padre de Isabel comento:

-Creo que es el momento de que Edward y yo vayamos a dar un paseo con el perro –dijo Charlie, levantando la voz para que las mujeres pudieran oírlo por encima de la conversación.

Su esposa lo miró. Evidentemente, sus hijas habían heredado su belleza.

-No tenemos perro, Charlie –le dijo su mujer-. Y sabes que no puedes ir al pub, si es allí adónde vas… -agregó con tono de reproche.

-Sí puedo ir al pub. ¡Sólo que no puedo beber la pinta de cerveza que me gustaría beber!

-Bueno, estoy segura de que Edward no tiene ningún interés en ir al pub… ¿No es verdad, Edward? –Rene lo miró.

No, no tenía ningún interés en ir al pub, ni en estar a solas con el padre de Isabel, pensó Edward. Pero tampoco quería estar allí observando a Isabel relajarse en compañía de su familia.

Isabel le había pedido que hiciera algo para ella, y él había aceptado. Y a cambio ella le daría exactamente lo que él quería. Y verse involucrado en la intimidad de su familia no era parte del trato.

Isabel lo miró, adivinando su falta de interés por tener una conversación con su padre en el pub.

¿No es mejor que Edward y yo subamos las cosas a nuestra habitación y nos refresquemos primero? –Isabel se agarró del brazo de Edward y sonrió a su familia-. Puedes sacar el perro dentro de media hora o algo así, ¿no papá?–bromeó Isabel.

-Media hora, una hora, ¡lo que haga falta con tal de escaparme de esta conversación sobre bodas! –su padre asintió, sonriendo.

Isabel intuyo la tensión de Edward cuando se marcharon juntos de la habitación.

Ella sabía que a él siempre le había parecido abrumadora la fluidez afectiva de su familia. Y que no quería ser parte de ella.

Era comprensible su actitud en un hombre que no había crecido en un habiente familiar ni afectivo ni estable. ¡Lo que hacía más incomprensible que hubiera aceptado acompañarla aquel fin de semana a casa de sus padres!

¡Era tan incomprensible, que a ella le hacía sospechar que pudiera exigirle un precio más alto por aquel favor!

-Lo siento –dijo ella, sentándose en una de las camas de la habitación-. ¿Piensas que podrás aguantar todo el fin de semana?

-Oh, sobreviviré –respondió él-. ¿Cuál es el pronóstico de tu padre? –preguntó.

A pesar de que se lo veía bien a su padre, este tenía marcados signos de haber pasado por una reciente enfermedad.

-El pronóstico es bueno –Isabel asintió-. Lo que pasa es que ha sido una advertencia para que frene el ritmo… eso es todo. Que pude volver a trabajar en su agencia inmobiliaria en un par de meses. Pero mi madre quiere que la traspase y que se jubile anticipadamente. –agregó Isabel.

Se dio cuenta de que tal vez estuviera hablando demasiado por los nervios de estar a solas con Edward. Estaba segura de que a él no le interesaba nada de aquello.

-¿Y?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Dice que aún no tiene sesenta años, y que no ha ganado suficiente dinero para jubilarse. Pero no quieren aceptar ayuda de mi parte –agregó ella con un suspiró.

Él comprendía que a Rene y a Charlie les costase aceptar ayuda económica de su hija mayor. Pero…

¡Maldita sea! ¡Él no tenía ninguna intención de verse involucrado con aquella cariñosa familia!

¡Iba contra sus principios! Él siempre había querido vivir una vida independiente y controlada emocionalmente desde que había escapado a la influencia de sus padres hacia veinte años.

A pesar de tener los estudios necesarios, él había decidido no ir a la universidad, y en cambio había trabajado en un hotel, y había ido ascendiendo de botones a ayudante de director, y luego había llegado a ser director a la edad de veintitrés años. Más tarde, haciendo un gran esfuerzo económico, había comprado su primer hotel. Y con él se había propuesto sacar beneficios para seguir invirtiendo.

El primer hotel había sido sólo el principio de su carrera de hombre de negocios. Ahora era el dueño de hoteles y apartamentos por todo el mundo, entre otras cosas.

Y muy pronto, cuando diera fruto su plan que llevaba urdiendo desde hacía cuatro meses, pensaba hacerse también con el control de la empresa de cosméticos.

Él nunca había dejado que sus emociones gobernasen su cabeza…

Hasta que había conocido a Isabel y se había casado con ella.

Los problemas habían comenzado cuando ella se había empezado a preguntar por qué él no le decía nunca que la amaba.

Y había seguido cuando ella le había propuesto que tuvieran un bebé.

Isabel había insistido que el niño no tendría por qué sufrir los golpes emocionales que había sufrido él durante su infancia…

Pero Edward no había cambiado de opinión. Y aquella discusión había puesto muy triste a Isabel.

Edward no veía ningún motivo para que tuvieran hijos. Habían sido felices como estaban, así que, ¿para qué?

Isabel no lo había visto así. Y la situación se había vuelto extremadamente tensa entre ellos. El hacer el amor había dejado de ser tan placentero como lo había sido antes, y una barrera parecía haberse alzado entre ellos.

Cuando Cosméticos Black, representado por Jacob Black en persona, había empezado a pasar un montón de tiempo con ella para convencerla de que aceptase un contrato millonario para ser el rostro de su nuevo producto, el enrarecimiento de la relación se había hecho más profundo.

Edward no se había dado cuenta de que hasta qué punto había llegado la situación hasta que hablo con Jacob Black algunas semanas más tarde.

Y para entonces había sido demasiado tarde. Isabel había decidido, y su decisión no había sido él ni su matrimonio. Había aceptado el contrato de Jacob Black para Cosméticos Black, y la posibilidad de tener una relación con él.

Isabel suspiró, y el gesto hizo que Edward se despertara de sus pensamientos.

-El cuarto de baño está allí – Isabel le señalo una puerta dentro del dormitorio-. Tómate el tiempo que necesites. Y si no quieres bajar, no bajes. Estoy segura de que mi familia entenderá que estas cansado después de trabajar todo el día y de conducir hasta aquí.

-¡Tengo treinta y ocho años, Isabel, no ochenta y ocho! –exclamó Edward-. Y recuerdo haber ido a trabajar al día siguiente sin problema, después de una de nuestras maratones sexuales –agregó

Isabel se detuvo en la puerta y lo miró con pena.

-¿Ves? Ahí está la diferencia entre nosotros, Edward. Ya ves. Yo creí que hacíamos el amor, ¡no que se tratara de maratones sexuales!

-A ti siempre te ha gustado ver las cosas color de rosa…

-¡Y tú siempre has llevado anteojeras y no has visto nada más que lo que tienes delante de la nariz! ¡Eso te ha dado una visión muy estrecha del mundo! –ella cerró la puerta suavemente y se marchó.

No había nada más que decir. No podía llegar a Edward. Nunca había sido capaz.

Ella se reprimió las lágrimas mientras bajaba las escaleras para volver a reunirse con la familia, deseosa de que la envolviera el calor de su cariño.

¡Amor!, pensó Edward. Eso era para gente como Isabel, no para él, que había presenciado constantes infidelidades de sus padres. Porque el amor para toda la vida no existía.

Pero ¿y Rene y Charlie?, se preguntó.

Tal vez fueran la excepción a la regla, se dijo.

No se podía confiar en el amor. La mayoría de los matrimonios terminaban en divorcio.

**Pobrecito Edward está demasiado lastimado, **

**ojala y cambie si no perderá a Bella … **

**haber como sigue desarrollándose la historia.**

**Saludos y cuidense y ya saben espero sus comentarios.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Repito ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen es solo una adaptacion...**

**Al final de la historia pondre el nombre de la autora.**

**Capítulo 5**

-¿De que habéis hablado papá y tú cuando estabais fuera? –preguntó Isabel al salir del cuarto de baño, donde se había preparado para irse a la cama.

Edward y su padre habían desaparecido hacia una hora más o menos, cuando Edward había vuelto a bajar. E Isabel había estado inquieta todo el tiempo. Se preguntaba qué podían haberse contado dos hombres tan diferentes en tanto tiempo.

Sus hermanas se habían creído que su ansiedad se debía a que echaba de menos a Edward, y le habían tomado el pelo.

Su familia no tenía ni idea, por supuesto, pero ella se había acostumbrado a echar de menos a Edward en sus meses de separación.

Ella no había podido aceptar la situación, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no podía hacer nada para cambiarla. Edward no podía cambiar.

Cuando los maridos de sus hermanas, Alex y Emmett, habían llegado, los nueve se habían sentado a la mesa que las mujeres habían preparado en ausencia de los hombres. Jasper, el prometido de Alice, tenía prohibido ver a la novia hasta el día siguiente, en la boda.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, decidieron irse a dormir.

Ahora que estaban en el dormitorio, Isabel se sentía incomoda con su pijama de seda.

Edward, todavía vestido, estaba tumbado en una de las camas. Cuando ella salió del cuarto de baño, se irguió para mirarla.

-Muy sexy –dijo, mientras la miraba detenidamente-. Si no recuerdo mal, siempre has dormido desnuda… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas usando esa ropa asesina de pasiones?

-¡Desde que supe que tendría que compartir el dormitorio con mi ex marido!

Había dormido desnuda durante su matrimonio porque no habría tenido sentido usar nada, ya que Edward siempre se lo había quitado minutos después de que se acostasen.

-Casi ex marido –la corrigió Edward, irguiéndose para mirarla mejor-. Todavía no he decidido si voy a firmar los papeles –agregó distraídamente, fijándose en que ella tenía los pezones duros y erectos.

Estaba excitada, pensó.

O sea, que no era sexualmente inmune a él, como quería demostrarle, pensó Edward.

Isabel evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta sobre lo que habéis hablado mi padre y tú cuando salisteis –le recordó ella.

-De todo un poco. Nada de importancia.

Excepto la satisfacción que había mostrado Charlie porque, a partir del día siguiente, todas sus hijas estarían felizmente casadas.

Aquello le dio idea a Edward de lo difícil que le habría resultado a Isabel darle a su familia la noticia de su separación.

-¡Tú tampoco me has dicho nunca si Jacob Black es un buen amante!

Edward se había dado cuenta en los últimos días de que no podía soportar la idea de que la tocase otro hombre, de que otro oyera sus gemidos de placer cuando llegaba a la cima del orgasmo. Ni podía soportar la idea de que ella besara o tocara a otro hombre.

Isabel miró a Edward, y se preguntó si no habrían sido los celos lo que había llevado a apartarla de su vida.

No , se dijo. Era rabia, no celos, pensó.

-Igual que no es de caballeros contar secretos de alcoba, tampoco es digno de una dama, Edward... ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó al ver que Edward le agarraba los brazos-. ¡Suéltame! ¡A ti no te importa realmente si Jacob y yo somos amantes!

-¿No?

Ella agitó la cabeza.

-¡Para que te importe tienes que sentir amor, Edward!

Él se quedo inmóvil de repente. Tenía la cara a centímetros de la de ella.

-¡Me preguntó qué pensarían tus padres si supieran que su pequeña ha estado por ahí durmiendo con otro!

-Creí que lo que estábamos discutiendo no tenía nada que ver con dormir.

-Tú desg… -Edward se calló, tratando de controlarse, y continuó mirándola.

Isabel era, alta, y generalmente tenía la altura de muchos hombres, pero Edward siempre había sido más alto que ella, y eso, junto con él ancho de sus hombros y su aire de poder, se hacía más evidente en aquella situación.

-A ti no te importa, Edward. Nunca lo ha hecho. Porque no crees en el amor, ¿no lo recuerdas? –se burló ella, recordando el momento en que se había dado cuenta de ello.

No, él no creía en el amor, pensó Edward. Y no sabía lo que sentía por ella en aquel momento. Pero la idea de Isabel en brazos de Jacob Black lo volvía loco.

No había habido otras mujeres en aquellos cuatro meses de separación de Isabel. Su marcha parecía haber matado su deseo sexual.

Hasta el momento en que había vuelto a ver a Isabel, el miércoles por la noche…

Desde entonces lo había asaltado un inmenso deseo sexual. Pero sólo por Isabel.

Pero no le haría el amor allí, ni en aquel momento.

Aquello sucedería en sus términos. Para su placer.

Edward la soltó.

-No creo en el amor –dijo él, y cambio bruscamente de tema-. Ahora iré yo al cuarto de baño. Pero yo no me he preparado para compartir la habitación con mi ex esposa. ¡Así que si no quieres que tu romántica mente sufra un shock, será mejor que te des la vuelta antes de que vuelva! –Edward se metió en el cuarto de baño.

Isabel miró la puerta cerrada y pestañeó para borrar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Ella sabía que no había ninguna esperanza para ellos, nada en común. Sólo rabia y malentendidos de parte de Edward, y amor, de parte de ella.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Quédate quieta y duérmete!, ¿quieres? –dijo Edward.

Isabel se quedó quieta en su cama.

-Lo siento. No pensé que estabas despierto –murmuró Isabel.

No podía dormirse.

Él suspiró.

-Es posible que, según tú, yo no sepa nada de emociones, Isabel, pero puedo asegurarte que no tengo ningún problema de memoria.

Ella no comprendió. ¿Qué querría decir? ¿Que él seguía pensando en Jacob y ella? ¿U otra cosa?

-No puedo dormir –suspiró ella.

Edward se incorporó en la cama y bajo las piernas.

No distinguía bien a Isabel con luz de la luna.

Sólo veía la palidez de su rostro y la oscura nube de su cabello expandido en la almohada.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo? –preguntó Edward.

¡No, por supuesto que no!, pensó.

¿Quería que fuese?, pensó.

Ella todavía amaba a Edward, y se sentía atraída por él. Pero había pensado que su total desconfianza hacia ella habría borrado todo deseo sexual.

Pero durante la hora que había transcurrido desde que se habían acostado, ella había sido incapaz de dormir, pensando en que Edward estaba allí, en la cama de al lado. Hasta su respiración y su loción para después de afeitar la excitaban.

-No, por supuesto que no quiero que vengas –respondió Isabel con convicción.

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!

-No pareces muy segura –dijo Edward.

-No niego que esta situación es… difícil –le dijo ella.

-¿Muy difícil? –la desafió.

-Oye, Edward. Estoy segura de que podríamos hacer el amor fácilmente, aquí y ahora…

-¿Sí?

-Sí. Las estadísticas muestran que la mayoría de las parejas que se han separado tienen sexo al menos una vez después de su separación, antes de que se divorcien. Normalmente es una experiencia decepcionante para ambas partes, y sólo sirve para reafirmar su decisión…

-No me interesan las estadísticas, Isabel. Y tú nunca me has decepcionado en la cama, ni creo que yo te haya decepcionado a ti…

-Estás hablando de sexo nuevamente, Edward –lo interrumpió.

Él agitó la cabeza y se acercó a su cama. Luego se sentó en el borde.

-Hablar nunca ha resuelto ningún de nuestros problemas, ¿no? ¡La verdad es que preferiría demostrarte lo que perdiste hace cuatro meses en vez de hablar sobre ello! –Edward bajó la cabeza y la besó.

Isabel se resistió al deseo que la asaltó, e intentó apartarlo después de dejar de besarlo.

-No…

-¡Sí, Isabel! –insistió él-. ¡Ninguno de los dos se va a quedar tranquilo hasta que quitemos esto de en medio!

-Pero no resolverá nada…

-¡Te demostrare que todavía me deseas! –exclamó él-. Porque todavía me deseas, ¿no, Isabel? –la desafío en tono sensual, mientras sus dedos acariciaban su cuello.

Isabel se estremeció, con un deseo que no pudo ocultar.

-Sólo intentas castigarme, Edward. Quieres vengarte porque me he atrevido a dejarte…

-Oh, no, Isabel. Un rato juntos en casa de tus padres no va hacer recompensa suficiente por ello –le aseguró Edward-. Pero un adelanto no estaría mal en estas circunstancias. Y tú me lo debes, ¿recuerdas?

Sí, lo recordaba.

-Edward…

-Ahora no, Isabel –dijo él.

Deslizó la mano hacia abajo para agarrar su pecho. Y la besó.

Isabel sintió un calor por todo su cuerpo. Quería seguir resistiéndose a él, pero su cuerpo la traicionaba.

Ella se derritió en sus brazos, envuelta en sus besos. Y no pudo resistir acariciarle aquel cabello cobrizo y brillante mientras lo besaba.

Él le acarició la espalda y amoldó el cuerpo de ella al suyo. La apretó hasta sentir sus pechos contra su torso viril, mientras seguían besándose hambrientamente.

Luego él movió el escote de su camiseta hacia un lado y le agarró un pecho desnudo, mientras la otra mano intentaba desabrocharle los botones de la misma prenda.

Ella sintió el aire fresco en su piel cuando Edward se la quitó. Inmediatamente Edward tomó su pecho con la boca y con la otra mano le acarició el pezón del otro seno.

Isabel sintió la humedad de su boca y echo la cabeza atrás, arqueándose de placer.

Ella sintió la presión de su erección contra su cuerpo, y entonces notó un latido de excitación entre sus muslos que igualaba aquel deseo.

Ella tiró levemente de él para acercarlo, mientras sentía la humedad de su lengua haciendo círculos y jugando con la punta de su pecho, antes de sentir que Edward lo absorbía con la boca y succionaba rítmicamente.

Un fuego se extendió por su interior, y en aquel momento ella lo tocó y sintió el pulso de su deseo. Acaricio la dureza de su excitación, sabiendo cómo darle placer.

Edward levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad.

-¿Quieres que te posea, Isabel? ¿Quieres que este dentro de ti?

-¡Sí! ¡Oh, Dios mío, sí! –gimió ella, totalmente enajenada.

-¿Cuánto me deseas, Isabel? –su mano acaricio levemente un seno-. Dime, ¿Cuánto?

-¿Edward?

-¿Cuánto, Isabel?

-Edward, ¿Qué quieres de mí? –gimió ella, turbada por el deseo.

-¿Ahora mismo? –preguntó Edward, y se apartó de ella levemente-. No quiero nada más por ahora –murmuró con satisfacción-. La próxima vez que te lleve a la cama, y puedes estar segura de que lo haré, será en los términos que yo elija, y cuando yo quiera. Esta noche sólo he querido saber si eras tan inmune a mí como dijiste el día que te marchaste –sonrió malévolamente-. No eres inmune en absoluto, Isabel –dijo él.

No, no lo era.

-Por favor, no hagas esto, Edward –le advirtió ella-. No destruyas los sentimientos de respeto que tenemos el uno por el otro…

-¿Yo, destruir esos sentimientos? -él se puso de pie y la miró a los ojos-. ¡Eso es lo que hiciste tú cuando te marchaste aquel día hace cuatro meses!

Sí, se había marchado, pero, aunque Edward no lo creyera, aquello casi la había matado, pensó ella.

¿Realmente pensaba Edward que había sido fácil para ella dejarlo? ¿Abandonar la esperanza de que él pudiera amarla algún día?

-¡Y te fuiste directamente a los brazos de Jacob Black y a su cama!

Otra vez Jacob Black. Siempre volvía a lo mismo.

Isabel no entendía porque Edward estaba tan convencido de que ella había tenido una aventura con aquel hombre.

Lo único que había hecho Jacob era ofrecerle un contrato con su compañía, y la había acompañado en el vuelo a América, cuando ella todavía había estado conmovida por la última discusión con Edward. Pero su nuevo jefe no había sabido por qué ella parecía tan triste.

Ni le había pedido nada a cambio.

Pero Edward no quería comprenderlo.

No entendía que podía haber sólo amistad entre un hombre y una mujer.

Edward comprendía el amor entre un hombre y una mujer, así que, ¿Cómo iba a poder comprender la amistad?

-Por favor, no hagas nada que pueda hacerme odiarte –le suplicó.

No estaba segura de que pudiera soportarlo, amándolo tanto.

Él se rio forzadamente.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Dicen que el amor y el odio van juntos! Cualquier emoción será mejor que la frialdad que me mostraste el último mes que estuvimos juntos, antes de que terminases con la tortura de nuestro matrimonio. ¡El odio sería mejor que la distante cortesía con la que me has estado tratando toda la noche!

Pero esa distante cortesía era su protección, pensó ella. Era lo único que tenia para impedir que aquel hombre la hiciera sufrir más.

No podía dejar que Edward le volviera a hacer daño.

¡Casi no había podido sobrevivir la primera vez!

-Duerme un poco, Isabel –le dijo él mientras se ponía la ropa.

-¿A dónde vas? –ella frunció el ceño.

-No lo sé. Pero no te preocupes, Isabel. No me voy a ir –la miró un momento-. No me gustan las bodas, pero te he dicho que cumpliría mi parte del trato, y lo haré. ¡Pero vete preparando par cuando llegue el momento de cumplir con tu parte!

**OMG! Se puso interesante este capítulo ¿no creen? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chicas les advierto que el capítulo es cortito pero prometo subir de 2 capítulos si el ff me deja...**

**como que ha estado fallando todo el dia por eso no habia podido actualizar.**

**Capítulo 6.**

Isabel no tenía idea de donde había pasado la noche Edward. Lo único que sabía era que no había vuelto a la habitación que debían haber compartido.

Ella sabía que no había regresado porque había pasado casi toda la noche despierta. Estaba demasiado turbada como para dormirse.

Cuando se levanto y fue al cuarto de baño vio las secuelas de aquella noche en blanco. Tenía ojeras y estaba muy pálida.

Tendría que maquillarse para cubrir aquella palidez, si no, sería una dama de honor impresentable, pensó.

El solo hecho de tener que presentarse a Edward después de la intimidad que habían compartido el día anterior era algo que la ponía nerviosa.

Pero no tendría otra alternativa.

Edward había dicho que se quedaría, y lo haría.

Aunque sólo fuese para poder llevarse su parte del trato.

¿Qué clase de venganza planeaba Edward?

Aunque después de lo que le había dicho la noche anterior y el modo en que la había besado y acariciado, ¡realmente no tenía ninguna duda de qué tipo de venganza seria!

Su venganza seria hacerle el amor y demostrarle la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenia ella en lo concerniente a él. Él quería demostrarle que ella lo deseaba todavía.

Lo que no sabía era cuándo y dónde ocurriría aquello.

Momentos más tarde lo encontró en la cocina con su madre, probándose la pajarita que hacia juego con los vestidos de las damas de honor, algo que se esperaba que llevara puesto.

Era un poco enervante oír la risa de Edward y la risa juguetona de su madre cuando Isabel se había estado preparando para encontrarse con un hombre arrogante y exigente, como el de la noche anterior.

Edward estaba un poco ridículo con aquella pajarita encima de la camiseta negra, pero a Isabel no le pareció suficiente para que se estuviera riendo tanto.

Se quedo al lado de la puerta de la cocina, mirándolos, maravillada ante aquel Edward más suave. Parecía muy relajado.

Edward no solía bajar la guardia. Y la noche anterior había dejado muy claro que con ella no bajaría la guardia en absoluto.

De todos modos, era un poco irritante ver a Edward tan cómodo con su madre. A no ser que fuera todo una farsa.

¿Lo haría para convencerla de que él estaba cumpliendo su parte del trato?

-¿interrumpo algo? –murmuró Isabel finalmente.

Edward dejo de reírse inmediatamente y la miró burlonamente.

Su madre sonrió.

-Edward y yo estábamos pensando que él parecía uno de esos strippers, si se quitase la camiseta…

-¿Y cuándo ha sido la última vez que has visto un stripper masculino? –preguntó Isabel, mirando a su madre con el ceño fruncido.

-Nunca –suspiró su madre, decepcionada.

-¡Madre! –exclamó Isabel afectuosamente.

Rene agito la cabeza y les sonrió a ambos.

-Ese es el problema con vosotros, los jóvenes… ¡Pensáis que sólo vosotros habéis descubierto la atracción de un cuerpo desnudo!

-Yo, no –dijo Edward.

Edward se había dado cuenta aquella mañana de que le caía bien la madre de Isabel. Le estaba resultando muy difícil permanecer frio ante aquella familia feliz en el día de la boda de su hija menor.

-¡Es evidente que Charlie y tú lo habéis descubierto al menos cuatro veces en los últimos treinta años!

Rene se puso colorada.

-Supongo que me merezco una respuesta así… -dijo Rene, sonriendo-. Isabel, tengo que ir a llamar por teléfono al florista para ver por qué no han llegado las flores todavía. Así que dejo que le prepares tú el desayuno a Edward –Rene le acaricio afectuosamente la mejilla a su hija y se marchó-. No te olvides que dentro de media hora vamos a la peluquería –le recordó.

Edward e Isabel se quedaron solos en la cocina, aunque era evidente, por el ruido de puertas y voces a la distancia, que no eran los únicos que estaban en casa.

Edward se aflojó la pajarita y se la quitó. Luego miró a Isabel.

Ella parecía tener dieciséis años aquella mañana vestida con aquellos vaqueros y aquella camiseta verde ajustada. Hacia juego con los ojos de él. Llevaba el pelo con una coleta.

Ella lo miró también.

A su mente acudieron recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Eran recuerdos que lo habían atormentado toda la noche, que se había pasado bebiendo café en la cocina. Una parte de él había querido volver con Isabel para terminar lo que habían empezado, pero la otra parte había sabido que aquel no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hacerle el amor.

Lo que sucediera entre Isabel y él en el futuro tenía que ser en sus términos. Cualquier otra cosa era inaceptable.

Isabel lo había abandonado, y él no pensaba dejarla escapar nuevamente hasta que ella le diera una cuota de carne a cambio. Literalmente.

Hasta entonces él pensaba ceñirse a su parte del trato.

-Tu madre ha dicho algo del desayuno –dijo él.

Aunque tenía un montón de café en el cuerpo, no estaría mal comer algo, pensó.

Isabel dejó escapar un suspiro. No había esperado que Edward le saliera con algo tan prosaico.

-Por supuesto –ella se acercó a un armario-. Me temo que hoy estamos más concentrados en la boda que en… ¿Tostadas o cereales? ¿O ambos?

-Cereales. ¿Qué te vas hacer en el pelo? –preguntó.

-Me van hacer rizos con flores color melocotón de adorno –respondió ella. Agarró una caja de cereales y la puso en la mesa. Luego se sentó frente a él-. Edward…

-No tenía idea de que había que planear tantas cosas y que organizar tanto para una boda –luego agregó, mirando los cereales-. Ah son de chocolate…

-Estamos todos un poco distraídos hoy.

-Es comprensible en estas circunstancias –asintió él, añadiendo leche a los cereales.

Edward revolvió la taza.

-Tú te perdiste todo esto, ¿verdad? –comentó Edward.

-¿El vivir en casa? Yo me mude a Londres hace años…

-No me refiero a eso, Isabel. ¿No te habría gustado que tu boda fuera como ésta? El entusiasmo y la excitación de una boda por la iglesia, con tu familia a tu alrededor… en lugar de habernos ido a Las Vegas…

-Bueno, sí. Habría sido bonito… pero no era lo que tú querías.

-Yo no hablo de lo que quería yo –respondió él.

-Es inútil hablar de esto ahora, Edward –ella terminó de beber su café.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que Black ya te ha prometido el vestido blanco para la boda?

Isabel suspiró profundamente.

-Aunque Jacob sintiera algo por mí, lo que no es cierto, no tengo intención de casarme con él. Ni con ningún otro hombre –Isabel se puso de pie-. Créeme Edward, después del divorcio, tendré mucho cuidado antes de pensar siquiera en casarme.

Edward la agarró del brazo.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, te lo aseguro –le contestó con dureza.

-Sólo nos quedan doce horas juntos. ¿No podemos intentar ser civilizados? –razonó Isabel.

-Creo que estoy siendo extremadamente civilizado –respondió Edward.

Probablemente tenía razón. Edward era un hombre acostumbrado a tomar lo que quería cuando no podía conseguirlo de otro modo, y que ella lo hubiera abandonado debía de ser algo imperdonable para él. Su comportamiento debía de haber mermado su orgullo.

¡Qué tonta había sido de ponerse nuevamente en manos de él!

Le había dado a Edward la oportunidad para ejecutar su venganza.

¡Ni siquiera la felicidad que había visto en el rostro de su padre la noche anterior era suficiente para borrar la agitación que sentía por ello!

Isabel se retorció para soltarse de su mano, pero no consiguió nada. Al contrario, él la a garró más fuertemente.

-Me estás haciendo daño, Edward –le dijo ella.

Él sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡Tú no sabes lo que quiere decir eso! –exclamó y la soltó.

-¡Más que tú! –respondió Isabel, enfadada, reprimiéndose las ganas de frotarse la piel enrojecida de su muñ segura de que mis padres lo comprenderán si quieres excusarte y volver a Londres esta noche en lugar de marcharte por la mañana –comentó bruscamente-. Yo no tendré problema en tomar un tren mañana. Y así tú puedes volver a tu vida cuanto antes.

Ella quería que él desapareciera de allí, ¿no?, pensó Edward, frustrado.

Fuera de su familia.

Fuera de su vida familiar.

Fuera de su vida.

Durante los últimos cuatro meses él había pensado que eso era lo mejor para ellos también, que jamás debería haberse casado con Isabel, y que el que lo hubiera abandonado sólo era una confirmación del cinismo que siempre había sentido por la institución del matrimonio.

No obstante, la impotencia que había sentido frente a la marcha de Isabel había sido una de las cosas más duras que había experimentado.

Aunque no había habido la más mínima oportunidad de que él le hubiese pedido a Isabel que se quedara, pensó él.

Pero después de nueve meses de estar casado con ella, encontrarse nuevamente viviendo, comiendo y durmiendo solo había sido más duro de lo que se había imaginado.

Durante semanas había estado furioso con Isabel, con Jacob Black, y sobre todo consigo mismo, por sentir que aún la deseaba.

Pero se había dicho que había vivido solo antes de vivir con Isabel, y que sobreviviría sin ella.

Y había sobrevivido.

Pero ahora Isabel estaba otra vez a su lado. ¡Y él satisfaría su sed por aquel cuerpo suyo!

-No me voy a ir a ningún sitio, Isabel. Volveremos juntos mañana, como habíamos planeado.

Ella suspiró profundamente.

-Disculpa… tengo que arreglarme para ir a la peluquería –dijo sin mirarlo.

Y se marchó de la habitación.

No le gustaba nada el daño que se estaban haciendo, pero no sabía cómo evitarlo.

Y si la venganza que iba a infligirle Edward era la que ella pensaba, la situación iría peor.

**Pues aquí el capitulo sé que es un poco corto pero así salió. **

**como les dije al empezar arriba tratare de subir de a dos...**

**Y ese Edward es un cabeza hueca que no se da cuenta de las cosas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aqui el capi como les prometi, ojala y les guste...**

**Capítulo 7.**

Isabel había estado muy tensa cuando se había sentado al lado de Edward en el banquete de la boda, había notado él.

La comida había terminado, y los discursos estaban acabando, e Isabel seguía tensa.

¿Qué había pensado ella que haría él? ¿Ponerse en medio de la iglesia y gritar que el matrimonio, su propio matrimonio, no era más que una farsa?, pensó él.

Eso no habría tenido sentido. Isabel debería conocerlo suficientemente como para saber que él odiaba perder el tiempo.

Él estaba de acuerdo a cumplir su parte aquel día, y no había sido agradable ni encantador con el resto de la familia de Isabel, que le había presentado a Rene.

Para lo que no había estado preparado había sido para ver a Isabel caminar hacia el altar detrás de Alice.

El vestido verde vaporoso que llevaba y las flores en su pelo, le había dado un aire de princesa de cuentos.

Lo había impresionado, tenía que admitirlo.

Pero había sido una debilidad que pronto había controlado. Isabel estaba representando un papel tanto como él.

¡Y la verdad era que ni ella no era un princesa encantada ni él un príncipe azul!

-¡Oh, mira! Alice y Jasper van a empezar a bailar… -murmuró Isabel, feliz.

¿Bailar?, pensó Edward.

Por supuesto. Era una boda. Y en su vida no había tenido más remedio que asistir aalguna, incluidas las de sus padres.

Pero…

¿Había bailado alguna vez con Isabel?

No. No podía decir eso.

-¿Bailamos? –dijo Isabel, desviando la vista de su hermana y su marido y fijándola en él.

-Supongo que es lo que se espera de nosotros –respondió él.

Edward extendió la mano, ofreciéndosela a ella para sacarla a bailar.

Por supuesto que era lo que se esperaba de ellos.

Sus hermanas ya estaban en la pista de baile con sus maridos. Edward era su marido.

-La gente está empezando a mirarnos, Isabel –susurró él, al ver que ella lo miraba pero no decía nada.

-Por supuesto –ella acepto su mano y se puso de pie.

Edward le agarró la mano suavemente y la llevó a la pista de baile.

Él la tomo en sus brazos, y ella sintió un nudo en el estomago. Edward tenía su mano en la cintura para tenerla apretada contra él.

Edward bailaba con gracia. Sabía cómo llevarla. No era que ella hubiera esperado otra cosa. Edward hacia todo bien. Más que bien. Negocios, bailar… hacer el amor.

Ella se tambaleó levemente al pensar aquello. A pesar de lo ocupada que había estado todo el día, los recuerdos de la noche anterior no se habían borrado de su mente. Y sentir tan cerca a Edward no hacía más que aumentar el deseo por él.

-No te caigas… -le dijo él.

Estaba totalmente concentrado en ella, ajeno a los demás invitados a la boda, que estaban mirando como bailaban las parejas.

Isabel era casi tan alta como él con sus zapatos de tacón de satín verde, y parecía flotar en sus brazos.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! Relájate… -le dijo él-. Hay una cosa de la que puedes estar segura: ¡No voy a violarte en medio de la pista de baile!

-No he pensado que fueras a hacerlo –respondió ella.

-¿No? –se burló él.

-¡No¡ –lo miró con fuego en los ojos-. Yo… El baile ha terminado –suspiró, aliviada, y se apartó de él.

Edward la miró.

Estaba hermosa. Era hermosa.

Isabel seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa que había conocido.

Y era su esposa.

Pero no lo era en realidad…

Tal vez no fuera así. Pero aún no era la esposa de ningún otro hombre. Y le debía un favor…

-Gracias una vez más por lo que has hecho este fin de semana –le dijo Isabel a Edward el domingo por la mañana, cuando él estaba aparcando frente al apartamento de ella.

Isabel se sintió aliviada de que todo hubiera terminado, y de que pudiera escapar de la presencia dominante de Edward.

No era que él no hubiese seguido comportándose implacablemente durante el resto de su estancia en casa de sus padres. Era sólo el hecho de que estuviera ahí lo que la ponía nerviosa.

La noche anterior tampoco había dormido bien. Edward no había parecido tener el mismo problema. Su respiración le había indicado que se había dormido casi inmediatamente.

Edward e Isabel estaban en la acera; Edward con el bolso de Isabel en la mano.

-Te subiré el equipaje a tu casa –le dijo él.

-No hay necesidad –ella se negó, frunciendo el ceño-. Puedo llevarlo yo misma.

-Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo –asintió él-. Pero tienes que darte cuenta de que no hemos terminado nuestra transacción todavía…

Isabel se puso rígida y levanto la barbilla, en un gesto desafiante.

-¡No estoy de humor ahora Edward!

-¿De humor para qué?

¡Para lo que sea que tengas en mente!

Edward sonrió.

-De momento lo que tengo en mente es subir tu equipaje y aceptar que me prepares una taza de café. Si cambio de idea, te lo haré saber…

A pesar de la actitud jocosa de Edward, Isabel seguía recia a dejarlo subir. No porque tuviera algo que ocultar. Simplemente no quería su presencia allí, en el espacio privado que ella se había construido aquellos meses. Edward no tenía nada que ver con su vida en aquel momento, y después de haber estado nuevamente con él aquel fin de semana, ahora deseaba estar sola.

-Isabel, ¿no te he demostrado que no siento una irrefrenable lascivia cada vez que estoy solo contigo? –le dijo él.

Ella se puso colorada.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso! –exclamó.

-¿No? –preguntó él.

-No –repitió ella-. Oye, Edward, ya te has divertido bastante conmigo…

-Mi querida Isabel, ¡ni siquiera he empezado a divertirme contigo!

¡La idea de diversión de él y de ella eran muy diferentes!

-Además, tenemos que discutir sobre lo que me vas a dar a cambio de este fin de semana.

-¿Darte? –repitió ella.

-Darme –repitió Edward suavemente-. No me mires con esa cara, Isabel. Se te harán arrugas. ¿Y luego qué dirá Cosmética Black y Jacob Black en particular?

¡A ella no le importaba nada de lo que diría Cosméticos Black o Jacob Black! Lo que le preocupaba era que quería Edward de ella.

-Bien –ella agarró su bolso de manos de Edward-. Entonces será mejor que subas y lo hablemos, ¿no?

Edward la miró, achicando los ojos mientras ella se daba la vuelta y se alejaba, disfrutando del balanceo de sus caderas envueltas en aquellos vaqueros ajustados y de la cascada de rizos que le caían por la espalda.

Ella era suya.

Cada centímetro de Isabel iba a ser suyo.

Aunque ella no lo supiera.

Edward estaba sonriendo cuando entró en el ascensor, donde lo estaba esperando ella.

Lo divertía verla irritada. Era más fácil tratar con Isabel enfadada que con una Isabel fría y distante.

-Entra –dijo ella cuando abrió la puerta de su piso.

Entro y dejó el bolso dentro.

Edward la siguió y miró su apartamento con curiosidad. Estaba decorado con colores pastel y cuadros del siglo XIX, con mujeres de vestidos vaporosos y sombreros, y hombres con capas.

El piso de él, en contraste, en donde había vivido con Isabel después de casados, era muy moderno, con mucho cristal y cromo, y sofás de piel, y los cuadros eran originales de artistas modernos.

Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de que el gusto de Isabel era tan diferente al de él.

Después de haber pasado el fin de semana con Isabel y su familia, Edward se daba cuenta de que la muchacha de pueblo aún vivía en Isabel.

-Es bonito… comento él, mirando a Isabel.

Ella estaba tensa, pensó él.

A pesar de lo que él le había dicho, parecía estar esperando a que él se abalanzara sobre ella en cualquier momento.

Bueno, se iba a sentir decepcionada.

Realmente había dicho en serio que no tenía intención de cobrarse su parte del trato en aquel momento.

No, él tenía intención de prolongar aquella satisfacción tanto como fuese posible.

Él había querido hacerla sufrir un poco, ¡del mismo modo que él sufría cada vez que la imaginaba en la cama de Black!

Isabel agitó la cabeza impacientemente.

-Di lo que tengas que decir y márchate –le dijo.

Se sentía incomoda con aquella invasión de su refugio privado.

En lugar de hacerlo, Edward se dejó caer en uno de los sillones color terracota.

-No eres muy amable, Isabel. Te he dicho que me gustaría beber una taza de café después del viaje.

-¡Lo normal es pedirlo! –respondió, irritada.

-Un café solo, gracias.

-¿Tienes resaca? –preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

¡Si no dejaba de fruncir el ceño, realmente terminaría con muchas arrugas!, pensó.

-Siento decepcionarte, pero no. Sólo he bebido una copa de champán en el banquete. No es la bebida lo que me da resaca –respondió él-. Por si se te ha olvidado, prefiero el café solo.

Prepararle un café no era problema. Eso la distraería unos minutos de su presencia.

El problema era el tiempo que él pasaría en su apartamento bebiéndolo.

Estaba segura de que Edward se estaba divirtiendo con ella.

Todo el fin de semana se había estado divirtiendo con ella. Pero ahora que ella ya no tenía a su familia cerca, se le hacía más difícil soportar su burla.

La noche anterior Edward había fingido que estaba durmiendo, pero en realidad había estado tramando un plan.

Había estado despierto mucho tiempo después de que Isabel se hubiera dormido. Saboreando la venganza.

No iba a apurar algo que le estaba dando tanto placer, se había dicho.

Lo iba a disfrutar.

-Toma –dijo ella, extendiendo una taza de café.

-Gracias –dijo él con exagerada cortesía.

-¿No vas a acompañarme bebiendo una taza tú también?

La vio sentarse en el asiento frente a él.

-Dime de una vez qué quieres de mí, Edward –le dijo ella-. ¡Y dejémonos de juegos!

-Realmente no estás siendo muy amable, ¿no? Yo he cumplido mi parte del trato –le dijo Edward.

Isabel iba responder algo tan brusco como lo anterior, pero finalmente se calló, al ver que él tenía razón.

-Lo siento –murmuró ella, entre dientes-. ¡Yo nunca he llevado a la cama a mujeres que no quisieran hacerlo!

No le había hecho falta, pensó ella.

Antes de que se hubieran conocido, Edward era famoso por sus numerosas aventuras con mujeres hermosas y glamurosas, relaciones que había terminado él en general. De hecho, ¡probablemente ella fuese la primera mujer que lo había dejado!

Que era por lo que Edward estaba furioso con ella.

Pero no podían… Ella no podía…

Irse a la cama con Edward, así, de una forma tan fría y calculada, era contrario a ella. Pero los comentarios de Edward durante todo el fin de semana parecían sugerir que eso era exactamente lo que iba a pedirle.

Isabel intentó serenarse.

Después de todo, ¿no le acababa de decir que no llevaría a la cama a una mujer que no lo deseara?

Edward se puso de pie bruscamente y se acercó a mirar una estantería.

-Evidentemente, te gusta leer –él asintió hacia los libros.

-Sí –contestó, un poco sorprendida por su cambio de tema.

Él asintió.

-A mi también. De hecho, he leído casi todos estos libros también.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida.

-¡Yo no te recuerdo leyendo otra cosa que contratos y la sección de negocios del periódico!

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Eso es porque probablemente siempre encontrábamos mejores cosas que hacer cuando estábamos juntos que leer novelas.

Como hacer el amor.

¡Qué extraño enterarse ahora, después de haber estado separados varios meses, de que tenían el mismo gusto en literatura! –reflexionó ella.

¿Cuántas otras cosas habría del mundo personal de Edward que ella no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer durante sus nueve meses de matrimonio?

Lo único que les había interesado cuando habían estado juntos, aparte de sus compromisos de trabajo, había sido estar juntos…

Edward notó la sorpresa en los ojos de Isabel, y decidió que ya estaba bien por el momento. El mejor modo de tener éxito en algo, según él había aprendido, era marcharse dejando a la otra persona queriendo más…

Y pensaba conseguirlo con Isabel.

No slo conseguiría llevarla a la cama nuevamente, sino que ella lo haría deseosa.

Edward se irguió y le preguntó:

-¿Estas libre el próximo fin de semana? –dijo él, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Yo… Sí, creo que sí –le dijo Isabel, sorprendida por la pregunta.

Ella se puso de pie y lo siguió a la puerta.

Edward se detuvo en la entrada, y dijo:

-Entonces, mantenlo libre, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Por qué?

-Él agitó la cabeza.

-Tengo… que terminar algunos detalles antes de que pueda confirmártelo. Quizás podríamos cenar juntos una noche durante la semana…

-¿Cenar? –repitió ella-. Edward, ¡no se trata de una cita!

-Así podremos hablar más detenidamente sobre esto-dijo él.

-Pero…

-Del mismo modo que lo hemos hecho la semana pasada cuando tú has querido hablar conmigo sobre la boda de tu hermana, ¿recuerdas? –dijo en tono burlón.

-Oh, sí –parecía incomoda ahora.

-¡Aunque me gustaría que ambos comiéramos algo la próxima vez!

-No me lleves a Rimini, entonces –le dijo Isabel-. Me recordara demasiado a cuando íbamos juntos en nuestra vida de casados –agregó ella.

¿En nuestra vida de casados?, pensó él. ¡Todavía estaban casados, maldita sea!

Pero si eso significaba que Isabel podía relajarse un poco, estaba dispuesto a aceptar su sugerencia de que fueran a otro sitio. Algún sitio nuevo, tal vez, donde el restaurante no les recordara a otra persona.

Edward pensó en Jacob Black.

-¿O cuando ibas con Jacob, tal vez? –preguntó impaciente.

Isabel agitó la cabeza.

-Sabes, Edward… ¡Algún día vas a tener que escucharme cuando te diga que no he estado liada con Jacob Black hace cuatro meses ni ahora!

-Oh, te escucho, Isabel –le aseguró Edward-. ¡Sólo sé que no estás diciendo la verdad!

Ella podía aceptar que el hecho de qué hubiera pasado tanto tiempo con Jacob y que cuando se había ido a América lo había hecho en compañía de él pudiera sonar un poco sospechoso a los ojos de Edward.

Pero lo que no podía aceptar era que Edward no hubiera siquiera intentado creer en lo que ella le había dicho.

Él había parecido convencido desde el primer momento, y nada de lo que hubiera podido decir o hacer podría convencerlo de que era de otro modo.

De hecho, en aquel momento no lo estaba convenciendo, pensó ella, al ver el escepticismo en los ojos de Edward.

-Hazme saber lo de la cena, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo ella.

¡Necesitaba que él se fuera!

-Oh, te lo hare saber, Isabel –le aseguró él.

Notó la palidez de su rostro y el cansancio en los ojos de Isabel. Al pareces su sola presencia le causaba aquella tensión.

¡Y apenas había empezado!

**Que se tramara este hombre... mmmm**

**Bueno no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios plz.**

**Que se los voy a agradecer muchisismo.**

**Chao y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Lo prometido es deuda...**

**Capítulo 8**

-¡Bien Edward!, ¡Ya está bien! ¡No voy a dejar que sigas jugando conmigo!

Edward giró lentamente la silla de su escritorio y dejó de contemplar el río desde el ventanal de su despacho. Fijó sus ojos en Isabel, que estaba al otro lado del enorme escritorio de roble.

Estaba enfadada.

Edward miró de lado hacia la figura de su secretaria, que había aparecido en la puerta.

-Gracias, Jessica –dijo él, despidiéndola con un asentimiento de la cabeza.

La mujer cerró la puerta y se marchó.

-¿Qué estabas diciendo…?

Isabel lo miró con deseos de borrar aquella sonrisa de su cara.

-He dicho que ya esta bien…

-Eso lo he entendido –la interrumpió él-. Lo que no comprendo es a que te refieres cuando dices que ya está bien.

-Ya está bien de jugar conmigo –dijo Isabel, furiosa

Su esposo era realmente arrogante, pensó.

-Esa parte también la he comprendido…

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirle a Jessica que me llame para decirme que nos encontraremos en un restaurante llamado Tonio's hoy a las ocho pm? –lo interrumpió impacientemente, sabiendo que Edward estaba disfrutando con su enfado.

¡ Maldito sea!., pensó.

-Ah…-Edward asintió-. ¿Es demasiado pronto las ocho para ti? ¿O demasiado tarde?

Isabel achicó los ojos peligrosamente.

-Lo que es un problema es que sea esta noche –respondió ella-. ¡Yo no me paso toda la semana esperando que chasquees los dedos para venir corriendo!

-¿No? Entonces, ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-Yo también trabajo, ¿sabes? – le dijo Isabel impacientemente-.Y para tu información, ¡estoy ocupada esta noche! –agregó ella con satisfacción.

Aunque no hubiera estado ocupada, le habría dicho que lo estaba, teniendo en cuenta la actitud arrogante de Edward.

Edward la miró un momento. Le gustaba verla enfadada. Más que aquella Isabel fría y controlada del fin de semana.

Pero su enfado no cambiaba el resultado de aquel encuentro. Su enojo e irritación solo aumentaba el desafío para él.

-¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho a Jessica cuando te ha llamado? –preguntó él-. Mañana por la noche es lo mismo para mí para lo que tengo en mente.

Isabel estaba hermosa con aquel brillo de furia en sus ojos marrones y aquel cabello suelto sobre sus hombros. La blusa ajustada y los pantalones negros resaltaban la perfección de su cuerpo…

¡Y él hubiera deseado desnudarla sobre su escritorio y hacerle el amor allí y en aquel momento hasta que ella pidiera misericordia!

Pero eso no estaría de acuerdo con su plan, pensó.

-¿Y qué es lo que tienes en mente? –preguntó Isabel con desconfianza. Luego pareció relajarse levemente.

Él se rió burlonamente y agitó la cabeza.-Cenar y charlar, en realidad –respondió él-. A no ser que a ti se te ocurra otra cosa para pasar la velada.

Ella volvió a llenarse de rabia. La delataban sus ojos chocolate.

-Te he dicho que me niego a seguir con tu juego, Edward –dijo ella impacientemente-. Y ahora que estoy aquí, dispuesta a conversar, no veo razón para que tengamos que cenar juntos.

Tenía razón en parte.

Excepto que eso sería dejar que Isabel se hiciera con el control de la situación, y eso él no iba a permitirlo.

Una vez había dejado que la situación se le fuera de las manos. Había sido cuando se había casado con Isabel. Y no pensaba perder el control una segunda vez.

-No he terminado mi plan todavía, Isabel –le dijo él bruscamente-. Pero espero que esta noche este terminado.

Isabel llevaba toda la semana pensando cual sería su plan, aunque los comentarios de Edward le hacían pensar que su plan implicaba llevarla a la cama.

Aquella idea la había tenido nerviosa toda la semana, hasta que Jessica la había llamado aquella mañana.

Entonces había decidido ir a ver a Edward y enfrentarse a la situación.

Pero al parecer, aquello no la llevaría a ningún parte. Seguramente Edward tendría todo calculado.

-¿Has reservado tu fin de semana para mí, como te he pedido?

-Como me has ordenado –lo corrigió-. Pero no pienso ir a ninguna parte contigo hasta que no sepa a donde y para qué.

Edward apoyó los codos en el escritorio y la barbilla en los dedos entrelazados. La miro achicando los ojos.

Isabel levantó la barbilla, en un gesto desafiante.

-No pareces muy deseosa de cumplir tu parte del trato ahora que ha terminado la boda de tu hermana… -murmuró él finalmente.

Isabel se encogió de hombros.

-Es posible que no.

-Entonces, a lo mejor voy a visitar a tus padres mañana para explicarles que nuestro matrimonio es una farsa…

-Serias capaz de hacer eso, ¿verdad? –Isabel se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Edward.

Ella había pensado en todo aquello durante los tres días que habían pasado desde que Edward la había dejado en su apartamento. Y había pensado que de ninguna manera Edward podía forzarla a irse a la cama con él. Aunque él le había dejado muy claro que no tenía esa idea en la cabeza.

Ero en sus cálculos de la situación se había olvidado de lo despiadado que podía ser Edward cuando se proponía algo.

-Sabes que sería perfectamente capaz de hacerlo –respondió él, mirando la palidez de su rostro-. ¿A qué has venido aquí realmente Isabel? –preguntó él con interés.

Estaba convencido que estaba enfadada por algo más que por la llamada telefónica de Jessica.

Isabel lo miró, sobresaltada, como si fuera un animal atrapado por los faros de un coche.

-Ya te lo he dicho…

-Te he oído… -la interrumpió Edward.

Se levanto de su sillón y rodeó el escritorio para quedarse de pie junto a la silla de Isabel le agarró la barbilla y levantó su rostro hacia él.

-¿A qué, Isabel? –repitió él.

Estaba casi seguro de que sabia cual era la respuesta a aquella pregunta, pero estaba decidido a escucharla de boca de Isabel.

Isabel intentó moverse para soltarse de aquella mano, pero no lo logró.

-Te lo he dicho. No me gusta que jueguen conmigo… -respondió ella.

-También me has dicho que estás ocupada esta noche –agregó él-. ¿Puedo adivinar con quien estarás ocupada?

Ella frunció el ceño, preguntándose cómo podía saberlo, cómo lo había adivinado.

-¿Cómo sabes que Jacob va a venir a Inglaterra? –dijo ella lentamente.

Porque ella estaba segura que él lo sabía. Lo veía en sus ojos.

No había sido muy oportuno que Jacob llamase y le dijera que llegaría aquel día al final de la tarde. Quería verla aquella tarde porque necesitaba hablar con ella acerca de cuándo volvería a los Estados Unidos para satisfacer el contrato de Cosméticos Black.

Como ella no había tenido noticias de Edward hasta entonces, y sabiendo que como Jacob era su jefe tendría que verlo en algún momento, había aceptado, reacia. Al mismo tiempo ella había sabido que no era buena idea ver a Jacob ahora que Edward había vuelto a aparecer en su vida, aunque fuera brevemente.

Sabiendo lo que pensaba Edward de su relación con Jacob, ¡lo último que quería era que los dos hombres se encontrasen en su apartamento!

La llamada de Jessica aquella mañana, después de que Isabel hubiera quedado en encontrarse con Jacob aquella noche, ¡no podría haber sido más inoportuna!

Edward apretó los labios y luego dijo entre dientes:

-Lo he adivinado –soltó la barbilla de Isabel y volvió a sentarse detrás de su escritorio-. ¿Todavía niegas que estáis liados?

-¡Sí, por supuesto que lo niego! –respondió Isabel-. Jacob viene a Inglaterra en viaje de negocios, y la cena de esta noche es solo accesoria.

Edward la miro con desconfianza. Pensó como alguien tan hermoso, tan inocentemente hermoso, pudiera ser a la vez tan mentiroso.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó él.

-¡Sí, de verdad! –repitió-. Pero no espero que me creas –ella agitó la cabeza-. ¡Pareces regodearte en no creerme!

-No me regodeo, Isabel –dijo Edward amargamente-. Yo creía que había sinceridad entre nosotros, al menos. Evidentemente, me equivocado –agregó con dureza.

Isabel lo había engañado con otro hombre, con Jacob Black, un hombre que no se había molestado en mentirle cuando él le había preguntado por la aventura que tenían. Isabel y Jacob se habían burlado de él. Y eso era algo que Edward no podía tolerar.

Él era tan duro, tan implacable, pensó Isabel, mirando a Edward. ¿Habría sido siempre así?

Posiblemente

Solo que en el pasado aquella cualidad no había sido dirigida hacia ella. Pero ahora sí.

Isabel suspiró.

-No creo que hablar del pasado solucione nada, Edward…

-Estoy de acuerdo –dijo él bruscamente, irguiéndose-. Deberíamos olvidarnos de cenar juntos esta noche, y centrarnos en el plan del fin de semana –agregó Edward con tono distante-. Iré a tu apartamento el sábado a las tres de la tarde. Hazte a la idea de que estarás fuera hasta el domingo.

Isabel frunció el ceño.

-Pero no he… ¿A dónde vamos exactamente, Edward?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-No creo que necesites saberlo… -respondió.

-Oh, sí…

Él alzó las cejas.

-¿Tienes miedo de que esconda el cuerpo donde nadie pueda encontrarlo? –preguntó.

Isabel se puso de pie impacientemente.

-¡Eres ridículo…!

-¿Sí? –la miró a los ojo-. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que nadie me enfurece y me abandona?

Ella se estremeció.

-Hace cuatro meses, Edward...

-Sé cuánto tiempo hace, Isabel –respondió él.

Isabel lo miró, frustrada, deseando ver al menos por un momento a aquel Edward más suave e indulgente, que había visto durante su matrimonio, y brevemente, en algún momento, el fin de semana en casa de sus padres.

Pero sabía que este último Edward había sido simplemente un personaje representado para su familia.

Si Edward sentía algo por ella, era odio.

Pero él le había dado a ella un fin de semana. Y ahora ella le debía un fin de semana a cambio.

Isabel suspiró.

-¿Qué tipo de ropa tengo que llevar?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Algo para el sábado por la noche. Un traje de baño, quizás. O no –agregó, mirándola con deseo.

Isabel aguantó su mirada con gesto desafiante, levantando la barbilla.

En realidad se preguntaba adónde la llevaría que necesitaba un traje de noche y un traje de baño. No parecían tener mucha relación uno con el otro.

-Edward… Sé que me has acompañado a la boda el sábado, pero no creo que este de humor para un fin de semana social con conocidos tuyos de negocios…

Él torció la boca.

-Te aseguro, Isabel, que con la única persona con la que vas a ser sociable el fin de semana será conmigo.

Isabel estaba más confusa que nunca. Pero notó, por el gesto de Edward, que él no le diría nada más.

-De acuerdo, Edward, si tú lo quieres así…

-Sí.

-Te dejo que vuelcas a tu… trabajo, entonces –dijo ella.

Había notado que no había estado trabajando cuando había entrado a su despacho, sino mirando por la ventana.

-Y yo dejara que vuelvas al tuyo –Edward inclino burlonamente la cabeza-. ¿Ah? ¿Isabel…?

-¿Sí?

-Disfruta de la cena de esta noche –agregó él.

Isabel lo miró un momento. Pero no pudo adivinar nada por su expresión.

-El sábado a las tres –repitió ella firmemente antes de marcharse.

Cuando Edward se quedo solo dejo de sonreír.

Hacía cuatro meses que se habían separado.

Cuatro meses hasta que había encontrado la venganza más apropiada, que incluyera a Isabel y a su amante. Pero ahora se le presentaba todo junto, y pronto daría por zanjado el asunto.

El hecho de que Isabel hubiera ido a verlo para pedirle un favor, le daba una gran satisfacción.

Él se vengaría de ellos el fin de semana… con cada caricia y cada momento de placer cuando la tuviera en sus brazos. Era un placer que pensaba disfrutar al máximo, un placer que aumentaría al saber que Isabel volvería con su amante sabiendo que se había entregado a él, Edward, deseosa.

Y entonces Jacob le contaría a ella cual había sido exactamente la venganza que él, Edward, había planeado para ambos.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que Isabel había salido de su oficina, apretó un botón de su teléfono interno y dijo:

-Jessica, llama a Leah Black, en Nueva York, por favor.

Se echó hacia atrás y espero la conexión con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

**Ya se esta corto el capítulo pero les prometo que subo el otro rapidito...**

**Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer plz.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Como les prometí aqui el capitulo siguiente**

**Capitulo 9**

Edward miró a Isabel a través de sus gafas de sol el sábado por la tarde mientras conducía hacia su destino, después de haberla recogido en su apartamento hacia una hora.

Isabel estaba deslumbrante, como de costumbre.

Estaba sentada a su lado en el coche, con un vestido verde esmeralda y sandalias de tacón. Los finos tirantes del vestido dejaban al descubierto unos hombros blancos, y el escote marcaba sus pechos. Sus ojos obscuros estaban ocultos tras las gafas de sol.

Sí, Isabel estaba hermosa. Y tenía un aire remoto, pensó él, dándose cuenta que desde su saludo inicial no había vuelto a hablar.

¿Y ahora quién era el que jugaba?, se peguntó Edward.

Edward volvió a concentrarse en la carretera delante de él. Se sentía bien pensando en la facilidad con la que podía romper aquel control.

Y decidió hacer exactamente eso.

-¿Cómo fue tu cena con Black el miércoles por la noche? –pregunto Edward.

Inmediatamente sintió la tensión de Isabel.

Isabel lo miró.

-¿Para qué preguntas, si no te interesa en lo más mínimo? –suspiró ella.

-Oh, claro que me interesa –le aseguró él-. ¿Habéis tenido un encuentro emotivo? –agregó con dureza.

-No tuvimos un encuentro de ningún tipo. Jacob tuvo que cancelar su viaje por un par de días –le explicó al ver que Edward estaba esperando que le dijera algo.

-Evidentemente, apareció algo más importante –dijo él.

Jacob la había llamado el miércoles a última hora para cancelar su cena con ella, y le había explicado que tenía que retrasar su llegada a Inglaterra hasta el sábado por un asunto de negocios que le impedía irse a Nueva York ese día.

Como la cena con ella también era un asunto de negocios, a Isabel no le había importado, y ambos habían acordado verse el lunes, cuando Isabel le había explicado que estaría fuera el fin de semana. No le había explicado a Jacob con quien se marchaba. A pesar de lo que pensaba Edward, su vida privada no era asunto de la incumbencia de Jacob Black.

-Supongo que sí –respondió ella.

-¡Pobre Isabel…! –murmuró Edward-. ¡Tú que me acusabas de poner mis negocios por delante de ti! –le recordó él.

Ella lo miró, frunciendo el ceño.

Isabel ni se molestó en contestarle. Su relación con Jacob no tenía nada que ver con su matrimonio con Edward, y no tenía sentido compararlos.

-¿Falta mucho? –preguntó ella.

En una hora habían salido de Londres y se habían adentrado en los campos de Hampshire.

-No –respondió Edward con satisfacción, preguntándose qué haría Isabel en Benforh Manor.

Aunque realmente no le importaba. Ella no volvería a ir allí. Pero no obstante era interesante ver su reacción.

Isabel parecía más confusa que nunca cuando él entro en el camino de grava que conducía a la casa. Lo miró, turbada, cuando él aparcó frente a la casa de piedra dorada de tres plantas.

Cuando salió del coche para recoger los bolsos, Edward le presento la mansión, diciéndole su nombre.

-Ésta es Bedforth Manor.

Isabel lo siguió lentamente. Se quedo de pie su lado en la base de los escalones que conducían a la enorme puerta.

-¿Es un hotel? –preguntó ella.

-¡Si lo fuera, estaría muy vacio! -Edward miró alrededor, como señalándole que no había ningún otro vehículo a la vista.

-Pero…

-Es sólo una casa, Isabel. Mi casa –le explicó Edward.

Y empezó a subir las escaleras.

-¿Es tuya? –ella lo siguió por la escalera, sintiéndose un poco mareada.

-Sí. Es mía –respondió él.

Decir que ella estaba sorprendida era poco. Edward tenía casas por todo el mundo, pero era casi todos apartamentos, lugares que podían cerrarse cuando Edward se marchaba y que se abrían cuando volvía un mes más tarde quizás. Una casa, al menos una casa como aquélla, era algo muy diferente.

Parecía un hogar realmente. No era la casa que se hubiera imaginado para un hombre como Edward, que intentaba evitar el compromiso.

Edward vio la confusión en el rostro de Isabel, y adivino el motivo. Pero él no tenía intensión de decirle que originalmente él había comprado la casa para ella, y que hacía seis meses había querido darle, al menos, el hogar que ella deseaba.

Hacía seis meses, cuando ella aún era su esposa, le habría dado casi todo lo que le hubiera pedido.

¡Antes de qué lo hubiera engañado con otro hombre!

Él no comprendía por qué no había vendido la casa después de que ella lo abandonase, porque sin Isabel, él no tenía la intención de habitarla y vivir en ella.

Pero ahora se alegraba de no haberla vendido.

Era el lugar ideal para llevar a Isabel. Era la casa que él había comprado para ella, pero en la que ella ya no viviría con él.

Una casa que probablemente vendería después de aquel fin de semana.

-Yo… Es hermosa… -balbuceo ella, impresionada.

Él había abierto la puerta de entrada y habían entrado en el vestíbulo.

Edward miró alrededor con satisfacción, viendo que el ama de llaves había seguido las instrucciones que le había dado el día anterior cuando la había llamado.

Había flores en la mesa del vestíbulo. Su perfume inundaba el aire. Y sin duda la cena estaría en la cocina, lista para que la calentasen. Estaba seguro de que la cama doble de la planta de arriba estaba preparada también.

Y como estaba acordado, la mujer se habría marchado. Lo que quería decir que Isabel y él estaban totalmente solos en la casa.

¡No le había mentido cuando le había dicho que no tendría que atender relaciones sociales!

-¿Por qué no vas a la cocina y preparas café? –le sugirió Edward, asintiendo en dirección a la cocina-. Mientras, llevare los bolsos arriba…

Isabel estaba mirando alrededor. Le encantaban las paredes cubiertas de madera y los suelos de madera brillante, la raña de cristal y las luces de las paredes, y la escalera ancha que conducía a las plantas de arriba.

Estaba tan sorprendida por la casa a la que la había llevado, que ni se le ocurrió discutir la sugerencia de Edward. Aquella casa no tenía nada que ver con el hotel impersonal que ella había esperado.

Se marchó a la cocina.

Era la cocina de estilo antiguo que le habría encantado tener. Las cacerolas y sartenes colgaban sobre una mesa que parecía tener años de uso. Pero tenía todo el moderno equipamiento necesario, como el frigorífico y el lavaplatos, escondido detrás de puertas del mismo roble que los armarios de cocina.

¿Por qué se había comprado una casa así Edward?

¿Y dónde estaba el personal del servicio que hacía falta en una casa tan grande como aquella?, se preguntó ella.

Al menos, haría falta una cocinera. ¿O Edward incluiría aquella tarea como parte de su deber de aquel fin de semana?

No era que no supiese cocinar. De hecho, le encantaba hacerlo. Pero a pesar de que Edward le había dicho que no tendría que hacer relaciones sociales, no se había imaginado que estarían completamente solos.

-¿No hay café? –Edward entro en la cocina y se acerco a ella-. No importa. Lo haremos en un momento. Quizás quieras echar un vistazo a la piscina primero, ¿no?

¿Había una piscina en aquella enorme casa?

Bueno, ¿por qué no?

Después de todo, un paseo por la piscina le daría el tiempo necesario para ordenar sus pensamientos.

-La rosaleda –le señalo cuando estuvieron fuera-. Los establos –señalo unos edificios a la distancia-. La piscina –dijo con satisfacción mientras agarraba una llave de su bolsillo y abría una puerta.

La palabra piscina era poca cosa para describir el lugar adonde la llevó.

Era un edificio grande abovedado, con enormes ventanas a cada lado, y unas puertas de cristal al fondo, que daban a una terraza.

Desde allí se accedía a la piscina. Ésta estaba rodeada de mosaicos azules y blancos. La adornaban estatuas griegas de mujeres vestidas parcialmente y columnas de alabastro. Cada tanto, enormes urnas de las que pendían flores de todos colores.

-Esto ha sido la fantasía de otra persona, no la mía –le dijo Edward cuando Isabel se giró para mirarlo.

Debería habérselo imaginado. Edward no podía pensar en un escenario tan romántico, pensó Isabel.

Pero sí podía haber sido su fantasía, sintió ella.

Tuvo ganas de agarrar su bolso y ponerse el traje de baño y sumergirse en el agua fresca.

¡Pero no si Edward la seguía!

Se sentía demasiado atraída por Edward sin necesidad de eso, desde el mismo momento en que lo había visto en el coche. Había tenido el pelo húmedo aún de la ducha. Estaba recién afeitado, y tenía unos brazos musculosos al descubierto debajo del polo que llevaba. Y las piernas iban envueltas en vaqueros negros que realzaban su forma.

Mirarlo había sido suficiente para poner todos sus sentidos alerta.

Aquella atracción no había hecho más que aumentar durante el viaje a aquella casa, una sensación que afortunadamente había podido ocultar detrás de sus gafas de sol.

Ella dejo escapar un profundo suspiro.

-Tal vez deberíamos ir a tomar el café ahora –sugirió.

Aquel escenario le resultaba demasiado íntimo para sentirse cómoda.

Edward puso deliberadamente su mano debajo del codo de Isabel con el pretexto de ayudarla a subir los escalones mientras volvían a la casa.

Notó que ella respiraba profundamente y luego se ponía rígida. Después ella quitó el brazo y se alejo levemente de él.

Edward sonrió, porque su comportamiento le indicaba que, aunque Isabel lo negase, aunque incluso se lo negase a sí misma, evidentemente lo deseaba.

-Sólo intentaba ayudarte –dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Edward se puso a preparar el café.

Isabel ya no podía ocultarse detrás de las gafas de sol ahora que estaban dentro de la casa. Sus ojos marrones lo miraban por debajo de sus pestañas largas mientras se sentaba frente a la mesa de la cocina y lo observaba preparar la máquina de café.

-Espero que puedas ayudarme más cuando tenga que preparar la cena –se burlo él mientras sacaba dos tazas -. ¡Supongo que recordaras que hacer café y calentar comidas preparadas es todo a lo que llega mi arte culinario!

Isabel lo recordaba. Y también sabía que eso era porque, hasta que se había casado con ella, Edward había comido fuera o había tenido una cocinera que le había preparado las comidas cuando había estado en casa. En cualquiera de sus casas.

-¿Dónde está el personal doméstico, Edward?-preguntó ella.

-No hay personal doméstico –comentó Edward-. Una mujer del pueblo viene a echarle un ojo a la casa. Ha puesto flores en los floreros y ha traído comida para el fin de semana, pero además de ella no hay nadie.

Lo que quería decir que estarían completamente solos aquel fin de semana.

Suponía que esos detalles no serían los que Edward le había dicho que tenía que organizar antes de irse con ella el fin de semana, ¿no?

-¿Por qué no dejas de pensar tanto y vas a darte un baño, Isabel? –le sugirió Edward, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. La miró fijamente con aquellos ojos verdes brillantes y agregó-: ¿Y tú me acusas de tener una imaginación desmesurada? –comentó él-. Creí que te había asegurado que no llevo a la cama a mujeres que no quieran acostarse conmigo…

¿Y a mujeres que quisieran acostarse con él?, se preguntó Isabel.

Se dio cuenta que ella no pertenecía al primer grupo, o sea, a las que no querían acostarse con él, y que nunca lo seria con Edward, el hombre al que amaba.

Edward había sido su esposo, el único hombre con el que había compartido la intimidad, y cuanto más tiempo pasaba en su compañía, más difícil le resultaba separar a ese hombre del que se había enamorado, del extraño que era en aquel momento.

¿Sentiría aquello lo que sentían las mujeres sobre las que había leído que volvían a acostarse con su ex marido? ¿Sentirían curiosidad? ¿Sería un modo de querer averiguar si aún sentía algo por él? ¿Si quedaba algo entre ellos?

Ella se puso de pie bruscamente.

-Creo que me voy a dar ese baño, si n o te importa…

¡Sumergirse en agua fría era probablemente lo que necesitaba!, pensó.

-He sido yo quien te lo ha sugerido, así que, ¿Por qué me va a importar? La habitación está en el primer piso, en el lado izquierdo al final de las escaleras –le gritó cuando ella se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación apresuradamente.

Ella era una tonta, pensó Isabel.

Edward la estaba poniendo nerviosa, disfrutando de ello, sin duda, pensó.

Pero cuando ella llego a su habitación y vio la cama doble que había en el centro con sus bolsas encima, se dio cuenta de que él no se conformaría con ese placer.

**Oh, si ,creo que se acerca lo que hemos estado esperando todas**

**Se acerca lo mero mero... jejeje**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**ya saben chicas a comentar..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aqui el decimo capítulo espero y les guste y que no les de mucho calor jejeje.**

**Capítulo 10**

Cuando Edward entro en el recinto de la piscina casi una hora después, encontró a Isabel flotando en el agua en una colchoneta. Tenía los ojos cerrados como si estuviera dormida, y las manos apoyadas en el agua.

Llevaba un traje de baño rojo, que era más insinuante que si se hubiera puesto un pequeño biquini.

Edward sintió que se excitaba con sólo mirarla.

Era hermosa, exquisitamente hermosa, y los cuatro meses de celibato no habían hecho más que acrecentar el deseo por ella.

Edward se quitó la ropa y la tiró al suelo antes de meterse en el agua. Luego nadó hasta donde estaba Isabel, en el extremo profundo de la piscina.

Isabel estaba medio dormida, soñando con Edward... A su sueño acudían imágenes que eran recuerdos de cuando le había hecho el amor, de sus caricias en su cuerpo y en sus pechos…

¡Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de qué no estaba soñando!

Abrió los ojos, alarmada, y se dio cuenta de que la mano que la estaba acariciando era real. Y cuando se giró bruscamente vio a Edward en el agua, a su lado. Su repentino movimiento paro la mano de él.

El brillo en sus ojos era inconfundible, la deseaba.

Era lo mismo que sentía ella.

Deseo.

Caliente deseo.

Ardiente deseo.

Edward vio el deseo en los ojos de Isabel y lo reconoció.

Era una mirada que parecía acariciarlo mientras ella miraba su pecho viril. Hasta que su mano se extendió y lo tocó.

Edward cerró los ojos cuando la sintió. Y luego los volvió a abrir. Ella tomó aire cuando sus dedos se deslizaron y tocaron el vientre de Edward y descubrieron su desnudez.

-¿Edward…? –dijo ella con voz sensual, sobresaltada.

-Ahora no, Isabel –dijo él mientras la levantaba y la estrechaba en sus brazos-. ¡Éste no es el momento de hablar! –dijo él mientras la llevaba hacia la parte baja de la piscina.

Él tenía razón. Aquel momento era demasiado frágil, demasiado inmediato como para que ninguno de los dos pudiera parar.

Edward la puso de pie en el agua y la miró a los ojos mientras le quitaba el traje de baño. Luego la sentó en el borde de la piscina. Él se puso de pie en el agua entre las piernas de ella, y luego la besó con ardor y pasión.

Isabel lo besó con el mismo ardor y la misma pasión, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de él, mientras se seguían besando ardientemente.

La erección de Edward estaba presionando contra el calor húmedo de ella. La sensación era de dureza y seda al mismo tiempo mientras se movía rítmicamente contra ella, pero sin entrar.

Las piernas de Isabel se abrieron más, invitándolo.

Edward le besó el cuello, y sus manos se deslizaron hasta atrapar sus pechos desnudos, mientras Isabel se apretaba contra él. ¡Quería más! ¡Mucho más!

Edward alteró levemente su posición, y bajo la cabeza para apresar uno de sus pezones con la boca. Lo lamio y se detuvo para mirarla.

-¿No vas a decirme que pare Isabel? –murmuró él-. ¿No vas a decirme que no lo haga?

Ella no podía hacerlo, pensó. Estaba totalmente excitada, y su única respuesta fue un gemido mientras volvía a ofrecer el pecho.

Los ojos de Edward brillaban fijos en ella, forzándola a mirar mientras el bajaba nuevamente la cabeza, de forma que pudiera verlo, no sólo que pudiera sentirlo con la punta de su lengua. La deslizó lentamente sobre la punta endurecida de su pezón, y luego se lo metió en la boca una vez más.

Isabel estaba hipnotizada, mirando como él le daba placer. Primero lamiéndola, luego succionando hasta qué ella gimió de placer y él volvió a succionar enérgicamente.

Ella cerró los ojos y se arqueó contra él. Sentía un calor intenso y húmedo entre sus muslos, un deseo incontenible de que él la poseyera. Deseaba la satisfacción que sólo Edward podía darle.

Entonces Edward se echo atrás levemente para deslizar una mano entre sus muslos. Deslizo sus dedos hacia su sexo húmedo separando sus pliegues y presionó levemente con el pulgar el mismo centro de su feminidad. Ese pequeño pero placentero botón… estimulándolo para después introducir dos de sus dedos dentro de ella.

Su calor lo recibió, apretándolo, y él empezó a moverse dentro de ella. Su pezón estaba duro en su boca, más erecto que nunca, mientras ella iba perdiendo el control en una ascendente espiral hacia la cima del placer. Su recompensa eran sus gemidos de placer.

Él levanto la cabeza y quito la mano.

-¿Edward…? –gimió Isabel, en protesta.

Sintió el aire fresco en sus pechos en contraste con el fuego que le quemaba entre las piernas.

Él no podía dejarla así en aquel momento. No podía…

Y no lo hizo.

Edward se arrodilló en la tibieza del agua para besarle el camino hacia su ombligo, y se lo lamio mientras sujetaba sus caderas.

Isabel arqueó la espalda, y apoyo las manos en el suelo de cerámica.

Deseaba tenerlo dentro. Quería que la hiciera suya, que la llevara hasta la cima, que liberase aquella tensión sexual que había ido creciendo en su interior. ¡Se volvería loca si él no entraba en ella pronto!

Estaba desesperada por aquellas duras caricias que los llevarías hasta el éxtasis.

Edward se movió más abajo y sus manos se deslizaron para apartar sus piernas. Isabel gimió sensualmente al sentir su lengua contra ella, húmeda y dura, luego blanda, envolviéndola, llevándola casi hasta la cima.

Empezó a sentirlo dentro de ella, muy dentro, como un movimiento lento, dulce. Mordisqueaba, chupaba, lambia… ella abrió más las piernas y gimió mientras empezaba a convulsionarse contra él. Él seguía acariciándola con la lengua, prolongando y haciendo más profundo el orgasmo, mientras unas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de ella, que sollozaba de placer.

Isabel sintió que se derrumbaba. Pero uno brazos la sujetaron.

Edward la levantó y la llevó en sus brazos, mientras besaba las lagrimas de sus mejillas antes de dejarla tumbada encima de algo suave y fresco. Enseguida la cubrió con su cuerpo, y aparto sus piernas con la rodilla.

Ella abrió los ojos y vio el salvaje deseo en la cara de Edward. Tenía el pelo despeinado y los ojos turbulentos.

Ella sabía que quería darle lo que él le había dado a ella.

Se retorció debajo de él, empujándolo hacia el enorme cojín de una tumbona que él había llevado hasta allí, moviéndose de manera que ella quedó a horcajadas de él.

-Ahora, Edward –dijo ella sensualmente, mientras se movía contra él, observando su rostro rojo por la excitación.

-¿Quieres que te haga mío? –bromeó ella-. Dime. ¿Quieres estar dentro de mí?

-¡Sabes que sí! –gimió él-. ¡Quiero estar dentro de ti!

-Pronto estarás –le prometió ella mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo.

Se arrodilló entre las piernas de Edward y deslizo su lengua por el pene hinchado de él.

-Muy pronto –le aseguró.

Él gimió de placer cuando el calor de la boca de ella se cerró alrededor de él, chupando, lamiendo mientras sus dedos lo acariciaban como una pluma.

-¡Para, Isabel! –gritó él, minutos más tarde. Extendió las manos y le agarró los hombros-. Para ahora antes de que…

Ella se movió y volvió a ponerse a horcajadas de él.

Edward la miró con ojos implorantes.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Isabel! –murmuró él

Ella se movió hacia abajo lentamente, sosteniéndole la mirada mientras el entraba en ella. Su cuerpo lo recibió, deseoso de sentirlo, y lo envolvió con sus cálidas, estrechas y húmedas paredes.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Éstas disfrutando con esto!

-¿Tú no? – lo animó ella, mientras movía sus caderas levemente contra él, sintiéndolo dentro.

-Oh, sí… -admitió él, moviéndose al ritmo del cuerpo de Isabel contra el suyo-. Dame tu pecho Isabel…

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, agarró su cabeza con ambas manos, y bajó sus pechos hasta poner su pezón en la boca de él, gimiendo al sentirlo dentro. Él se interno en ella al mismo tiempo. El ritmo de sus empujes aumentó, hasta que el placer se hizo insoportable y lo envolvió por completo. Se derritieron de placer dando y recibiendo, hasta que el orgasmo los alcanzo.

Ella se derrumbo débilmente encime del pecho de él. Él la envolvió con sus brazos, mientras su corazón latía fuertemente. Tenían la respiración agitada, y los cuerpos unidos aún.

Siempre había sido fantástico hacer el amor juntos, pero aquello… Aquello había sido…

-¡Ha sido increíble! –murmuró Edward.

¡Ésa era l palabra que ella había estado buscando!

Increíble mucho más que nunca.

¿Podría significar eso que Edward pudiera sentir algo por ella?

-¿Isabel? –preguntó él.

Su respiración casi regular le hizo notar que ella se había recuperado más rápido que él. Y su gesto daba entender que su mente ya estaba pensando.

-¡Isabel, deja de analizar! ¡Acepta esto tal cual es! –exclamó Edward-. ¡No le pongas etiquetas!

Él mismo no sabía muy bien que era. Sólo que lo que acababa de compartir con Isabel había sido diferente a todo lo anterior, con ella o con cualquier otra persona.

El placer había sido tan intenso… Tan íntimo, tan completo…

¿Qué acababa de suceder?

Siempre había deseado a Isabel desesperadamente, pero aquello era distinto…

¡Isabel había llorado de placer!

¿Qué significaba eso?

No significaba nada, se dijo, mientras se apartaba de ella y se ponía de pie para vestirse.

Aquello era lo que había buscado cuando había llevado a Isabel a la cama: sexo. Sólo sexo.

No había sido nada más.

Isabel había estado con otro hombre durante cinco meses, se recordó. Imaginarla en brazos de Black como acababa de estar con él, lo mato.

Sintió rabia.

La satisfacción que había pensado obtener acostándose con Isabel a espaldas de Jacob Black, se evaporó.

-¿Edward?

-Vístete, Isabel. Se ha terminado el tiempo de juego. Me gustaría volver a la casa y comer algo.

Isabel lo miró. ¿Quería comer? ¿Después de lo que acababa de suceder?

Pero ¿qué acababa de suceder?

Al parecer, no había sido lo mismo para él que para ella.

-Ya vez, Isabel, no fue en mi cama siquiera –dijo Edward, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-. Y como sabemos ambos, ¡no puede decirse que tú no quisieras hacerlo! –se burló.

Ella sintió el calor de las sus lágrimas de humillación antes de sentir la rabia.

Sus ojos le quemaban.

Sin importarle su desnudez, se puso de pie.

Ahora lo que quería era hacerle daño a él.

-Yo no fui la que rogué… ¡Déjame marchar, Edward! –exclamó mientras él tiraba de ella contra él.

Él la miró con frialdad y luego la soltó violentamente.

-Ponte algo de ropa y volvamos a la casa –le dijo-. El fin de semana no se ha terminado.

¡Pero para ella, sí!, pensó Isabel.

Nada de lo que dijera o hiciera Edward la haría cambiar de opinión.

Se vestiría, recogería su bolso y se marcharía.

Isabel se vistió y se arregló todo lo que pudo antes de volver a la casa.

Se sintió aliviada cuando vio que Edward no estaba en la cocina como había esperado.

Pero cuando se dispuso a subir a su habitación a buscar su bolso, pasó por la puerta del salón y desde allí Edward le preguntó:

-¿Quieres una copa? –tenía un coñac en la mano.

Isabel entró en el salón. Era una bonita habitación. El sol de la tarde entraba por el enorme ventanal.

-¿Voy a necesitar una copa? –lo desafío Isabel.

-Probablemente –respondió él, acercándose al bar para servir otra copa de coñac.

Luego la puso encima de la mesa baja, frente al sofá.

O Edward no quería tocarla, o era un movimiento de su parte para obligarla a sentarse en el sofá.

Apostaba a que se trataba de esto último.

Isabel se movió para recoger la copa y luego camino hacia la ventana. Se puso de espaldas a ella.

No había vuelto corriendo a la casa y había tenido de pensar como e iría. Y como tratar con Edward si se lo encontraba.

-Ya te he contado que estos… experimentos… nunca funcionan –le dijo Isabel-. Las estadísticas lo confirman…

Edward la miró, achicando los ojos. Sintió ganas de hacerle daño y de besarla al mismo tiempo.

Hacerle daño porque no soportaba la idea de que hiciera el amor con otro hombre. Y de besarla porque no había sido suficiente.

Pero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Evidentemente, no –admitió él.

A ella no le gustó que dijera eso. Bien, a él tampoco le había gustado, pensó Edward.

Él había pensado en aquellos meses que la venganza que había tramado seria dulce. La idea de lo que iba a ocurrir había sido el motor de todas sus acciones.

Pero el único resultado de aquello había sido darse cuenta de la seguía deseando. ¡Maldita fuera!

-¿Estás mejor? –preguntó él cuando Isabel tomó otro sorbo de coñac.

Isabel no respondió como él había predicho. Sus ojos brillaban con rabia y non lágrimas.

-El coñac es excelente –respondió.

Edward la admiraba. Sabía que después de lo que sucedió, Isabel debía sentirse muy insegura, pero ella no lo demostraba en absoluto.

-¿No tienes curiosidad por saber por qué tu novio ha tenido que retrasar su visita a Inglaterra un par de días? –preguntó él.

Isabel se puso tensa. Pero no quiso demostrarle lo disgustada que estaba, después de la humillación por la que la había hecho pasar.

-Si con novio te refieres a Jacob…

-¿Cuántos novios tienes, Isabel? –se burló Edward.

Ella se puso colorada.

-¡Mi matrimonio contigo no me ha dejado muchas ganas de volver a salir con hombres! –lo acusó.

Ella estaba segura de que no se podría decir lo mismo de Edward. Era posible que no creyera en el amor, pero era un hombre muy sensual, y había tenido relaciones con muchas mujeres antes de salir con ella.

-Dudo mucho que ése sea el motivo de que lo hagas, Isabel. ¡Estoy seguro de que Jacob Black tiene tantas ganas de compartirte como yo!

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no tengo una aventura con Jacob Black, ni la he tenido nunca? –sus ojos brillaron con rabia.

-Tú eres la que tienes necesidad de decírmelo, Isabel, no yo.

-Y de todos modos, ¿Qué sabes del retraso de Jacob en venir a Inglaterra? –preguntó Isabel, segura de que Edward sabía algo.

Él sonrió relajadamente.

-Resulta que sé un montón.

-¿Y vas a decírmelo?

-Iba a dejar que te lo dijera Black, pero si quieres, ¿Por qué no voy a decírtelo? Hace un par de años Cosméticos Black tuvo dificultades económicas, y Black decidió vender el cuarenta y nueve por ciento de sus acciones en el mercado, y se quedo con el treinta y uno por ciento para sí mismo, y el diez por ciento se lo quedaron sus hermanos, un hermano y una hermana menor.

Isabel los conocía, Seth trabajaba para la empresa, y ella le había caído muy bien. Leah Black no tenía interés en sus hermanos ni en la empresa. Lo único que le interesaba eran las ganancias que sacaba con su parte.

-¿Y? –preguntó Isabel.

-¡Se me ocurre que Black debe de estar tratando de averiguar cómo perdió el control del cincuenta por ciento de las acciones de su empresa!

Observó con satisfacción como Isabel se ponía pálida.

-Tú… ¡Dime que no eres el responsable de eso, Edward! –exclamó ella, sin poder creerlo.

Él sonrió sin humor.

-¿Qué razón tendría para mentirte acerca de algo así, Isabel?

Ella lo miró un momento sin poder creerlo. Luego se sentó en el sofá bruscamente. Le temblaban las manos con la copa de coñac.

-Te he dicho que necesitarías un coñac –dijo Edward.

Isabel estaba en estado de shock. No podía hablar ni moverse. Era increíble pensar que en los últimos meses Edward hubiera estado planeando y manipulando todo aquello.

¡Así que aquel era el plan que tenía que ultimar el miércoles!

Pero, ¿Por qué había hecho aquello? No la amaba.

Nunca la había amado. Entonces, ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que lo hubiera dejado?

Por orgullo.

Ella había dañado el orgullo de Masen, y Edward se había vengado.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto, Edward –dijo ella.

-¿Todavía tienes dudas de que ahora poseo el cincuenta y uno por ciento de Cosméticos Black? Jacob Black acaba de enterrarse que la empresa ha cambiado de dirección, cuando Leah le ha dicho que vendió su diez por ciento. A mí –concluyó Edward con satisfacción.

Isabel agitó la cabeza.

-Es algo tan despreciable, que no creía que hubiera alguien capaz de hacer algo así, ni tú…

-¿Ni yo? Ten cuidado, Isabel. Por si no te has dado cuenta todavía, mis acciones en Black significan que tu contrato con la empresa ahora me pertenece… -señalo él.

Isabel miró a Edward sin poder creerlo. Todavía no podía creer que Edward hubiera comprado deliberadamente la mayor parte de las acciones de Cosméticos Black. ¡Con la ayuda de Leah! ¡La hermana de Jacob!

Leah nunca había tenido interés más que en las ganancias, y había ayudado a Edward a conseguir la empresa. Estaba segura de que Edward le habría hecho una oferta muy tentadora.

-Jamás trabajare para ti, Edward.

-Entonces tendré que demandarte por incumplimiento de contrato.

-Yo he firmado el contrato con Jacob.

-¡Tu contrato es con Cosméticos Black! –la corrigió-. De la cual ahora soy el mayor accionista.

Le había llevado cuatro meses averiguar quiénes eran los accionistas de Cosméticos Black, y luego convencerlos de que les vendieran las acciones a él. El miércoles le habían confirmado la venta del último diez por ciento, de la hermana de Jacob Black, Leah. Lo que quería decir que ahora Edward tenia control de la empresa anteriormente dirigida por el hombre que había seducido y llevado a la cama a su mujer. Y al mismo tiempo había tomado el control de los ocho meses que le faltaban a Isabel para terminar el contrato con la empresa.

¡Una buena venganza!, pensó él.

Isabel estaba pálida.

-Entonces, me temo que tendrás que demandarme –dijo ella-. ¡Porque jamás trabajare para ti! De hecho… después de lo de hoy… Después de lo que has hecho, ¡no quiero volver a verte!

-¿De verdad?

-¡Sí! ¡De verdad!

-Eso es un poco difícil, Isabel, ahora que voy a ocuparme de todos los asuntos de Cosméticos Black –afirmó Edward.

¿Cómo había podido hacer eso Edward?

Ella había conocido a Edward en diferentes facetas: como al hombre que amaba, como el hombre con quien se había casado, el hombre con quien no podía seguir estando porque era incapaz de corresponderle su amor, y luego como el hombre enfadado que la había desafiado a que lo abandonase.

Pero el Edward que era en aquel momento estaba consumido por el deseo de venganza. Quería vengarse de Jacob Black, de ella, hasta el punto de que se había vengado tratando de arruinarlos a ambos.

Ella no dudaba de qué había arruinado a Jacob.

Y la arruinaría a ella si se negaba a seguir trabajando para Cosméticos Black y la demandaba por incumplimiento de contrato. Y después de aquel día, ¡estaba segura de que sería capaz de hacerlo!

Ella agitó la cabeza, sin poder creerlo.

-Puedo llegar a comprender tu necesidad de vengarte de mí, pero ¿Por qué has sentido la necesidad de arrastrar a Jacob a esta venganza? No lo comprendo.

-Entonces no me conoces, Isabel.

-Empiezo a pensar que no te conozco… -murmuró ella-. Pero hay una cosa que sí sé. Jamás te perdonare esto, Edward. Jamás –le aseguró Isabel, y se alejó.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Lejos de aquí. Lejos de ti.

-¿Y crees que te será tan fácil, Isabel? –la desafió.

Dejarlo la primera vez había sido horroroso, ¡pero abandonar aquel extraño no le resultaba nada difícil!

Pero eso no era lo que Edward había planeado, por supuesto. Si no podía romper el contrato, al menos tendría que seguir trabajando para su empresa ocho meses más.

Isabel lo miró con pena, y preguntó:

-¿Sabes que es lo más triste de esto, Edward? –ella frunció el ceño-. No, por supuesto que no lo sabes –se contestó ella-. Tu comportamiento… lo que has hecho… -ella agitó la cabeza con tristeza-. ¡Oh! No puedo negar que los próximos meses serán difíciles…

-estoy seguro de que no puedes negarlo…

-Pero tú no eres capaz de darte cuenta de lo que has hecho realmente, Edward –suspiró Isabel-. Aunque no lo creas, hasta ahora sólo he tenido una relación profesional con Jacob Black. Pero ahora, después de lo que le has hecho, has conseguido unirnos. Contra ti, por lo menos.

-Eso no es nada nuevo –dijo él, sin darle importancia.

-Siento pena por ti, Edward –susurró ella-. Realmente.

-No gastes tu pena –le advirtió él.

-No, lo haré –ella lo miró con pena.

Edward se quedo de pie mientras oía como ella subía las escaleras. Después de unos minutos volvió a bajar.

Y entonces oyó el golpe de la puerta de entrada cuando ella se marchó.

¡Isabel lo había abandonado por segunda vez!

Él no sintió la satisfacción que había esperado sentir. Ni por haberle hecho el amor del modo que se lo había hecho, ni por decirle que ahora tenía el control de la empresa de Black.

Sólo era capaz de recordar el disgusto en la cara de Isabel.

Su cara de odio.

Isabel realmente lo odiaba, pensó. Y se sirvió otro coñac.

Bueno, había sido lo que él había querido, ¿no?

Entonces, ¿Por qué le pesaba tanto esa venganza servida en plato frío?

¿Por qué le hacía sentir ese malestar en el estómago en lugar de la satisfacción que había esperado sentir?

**Capítulo fuerte**

**Pero que Edward tan "cabron" como se dice en mi tierra**

**Y tambien que Edward tan cabezota…**

**Espero y les haya gustado.**

**Y ya saben comenten plz, espero sus reviews.**

**Gracias BELLEZAROB.**


	11. Chapter 11

** Im sorry por no actualizar. **

**No tengo escusa lo se, lo que pasa que estaba super emocionada**

**con la premiacion de eclipce en los MTV Movie awards el **

**domingo y ya ven, Eclipse se llevo casi todos los premios.**

**Bien por todo el elenco ¡Felicidades!.**

**Capítulo 11**

Después de aquel horrible día en Bedforth Manor, Isabel no tuvo noticias de Edward en cinco semanas.

No era que su silencio no fuera un alivio, simplemente que le sorprendía.

Pero aquella noche terminaría aquel silencio, porque era la presentación de la nueva fragancia de Cosméticos Black, un evento en el que, como rostro de la compañía, Isabel tenía que estar presente.

Ella había volado a Nueva York, especialmente para la ocasión, y se había enterado, por conversaciones con Jacob, que Edward tenía toda la intención de asistir.

Jacob y ella, unidos como le había advertido a Edward, habían consultado a un abogado para ver si podían hacer algo contra la maniobra de Edward con Cosméticos Black y con su contrato. Pero, como ella había sospechado, no había nada ilegal en lo que había hecho Edward, y es su contrato no había ninguna cláusula que la eximiera de cumplirlo. ¡No querer trabajar con su casi ex marido no era motivo suficiente!

Edward, con su habitual minuciosidad, no había dejado nada suelto a nivel legal.

-¡En cualquier momento va aparecer ese desgraciado! –murmuró Jacob, acercándose a la sala de recepciones de un lujoso hotel de Nueva York, donde lo estaba esperando Isabel.

-A lo mejor nos hace el favor de no venir –dijo Isabel.

-No tendremos esa suerte… -respondió Jacob, aún atractivo con ese aire de muchacho a los cuarenta y dos años.

Pero ella no se sentía atraída por él.

-Ahí viene –anunció Jacob.

Isabel se puso tan tensa, que le tembló la mano que sujetaba la copa de champán y derramó un poco sobre sus dedos.

-¡Y ha traído a Leah! –agregó Jacob, enfadado.

Isabel estaba lamiéndose el champán de los dedos cuando se dio la vuelta para ver a Edward. Las cámaras le tomaron fotos en el momento de su entrada.

Estaba muy elegante con su esmoquin. Tenía un aire de poder y autosuficiencia a su alrededor.

A su lado estaba Leah, hermosa y con aire de triunfo. Su cabellera negra le caía sobre los hombros y su vestido negro resaltaba su atractiva figura.

Isabel no sabía que Edward iba a asistir con alguien. Pero no le sorprendió demasiado que escogiera a Leah Black para que lo acompañase. Ésta se había peleado con sus hermanos cuando éstos se habían enterado de lo que había hecho, y sus hermanos le habían prohibido acercarse a ellos o a Cosméticos Black.

-Quizás debiéramos desconcertarlo y saludarlo –planteó ella.

Todo el mundo los estaba mirando. La noticia de su relevo en Cosméticos Black había salido en todos los periódicos, y todo el mundo estaba expectante.

Todavía no se había anunciado su divorcio. Él no había firmado los papeles, así que afortunadamente la prensa no estaba enterada del distanciamiento entre ellos.

-Ve tú a saludarlos. ¡Yo voy a buscar una copa! –dijo Jacob, disgustado.

Isabel cerró los ojos. Le faltaban seis meses y medio para terminar el contrato en Cosméticos Black.

-Estás muy guapa, Isabel –murmuró Edward cuando apareció a su lado.

Isabel lo miró.

Estaba deslumbrante con aquel vestido rojo ajustado, pensó Edward. Sobresalía aun en aquel ambiente de gente guapa. Tenía brillo propio, de tal manera que Edward no había tenido problema en localizarla en cuanto había llegado.

-¿Champán? –le ofreció Edward. Llevaba dos copas en la mano.

-¿No deberías ofrecérsela a Leah? –preguntó Isabel, levantando una ceja.

-Creo que ha ido a hablar con su hermano mayor.

Isabel miró hacia el salón y vio a Jacob y a Leah inmersos en una acalorada conversación.

-No parece una charla muy agradable. ¿No te importa haber causado una brecha total en la familia Black?

Edward, sabiendo lo importante que era la familia para Isabel, se dio cuenta del problema que ella debía ver en aquello.

-No, por supuesto que no te importa –agregó ella-. ¡Sólo te sirve para confirmarte la fragilidad de las relaciones familiares!

Edward no respondió. Las últimas semanas habían sido difíciles para él. Por un lado había tenido ganas de verla y, por otro, sabía que él era la última persona que quería ver Isabel, algo que le había dejado bien claro la última vez que habían estado juntos.

La última vez que se habían visto y que habían hecho el amor al lado de la piscina de Bedforth Manor, había sido una experiencia impresionante, y él no podía quitársela de la cabeza.

Isabel le había dicho que quería divorciarse. Sin embargo, ¿podría haber hecho el amor de aquel modo si no sentía nada por él?

Y más aún: ¿podría haberle hecho el amor de aquel modo, si él no hubiera sentido nada por ella?

Él siempre había sido un hombre con control sobre sus emociones, y sin embargo, aquel día, al lado de la piscina, había perdido el control totalmente. ¡Y se había sentido verdaderamente vivo por primera vez en meses!

Pero eso no lo había ayudado. Con la partida de Isabel, se le había evaporado la rabia que había sentido en los anteriores meses, y en su lugar lo había dejado con un sentimiento de náusea que no lo abandonaba.

Siempre había tenido intención de estar presente cuando le dijera a Jacob Black que había perdido el control de su empresa. Pero después de la conversación con Isabel y aquella mirada de decepción y disgusto que le había dedicado antes de marcharse, él había preferido mantenerse al margen, antes de volver a ver esa mirada en el rostro de Isabel.

La locura que lo había asaltado cuando Isabel se había marchado, hacia cinco meses y medio, ahora había desaparecido, y lo único que le quedaba era haberse dado cuenta de que ella lo odiaba, y la sensación de que, en su sed de venganza, había destruido los sentimientos que Isabel tenía por él.

Hasta entonces había pensado que eso era lo que quería, pero luego se había dado cuenta de que no deseaba el odio de ella.

No le extrañaba que Isabel hubiera sentido pena por él hacia unas semanas.

¡Él habría sido capaz de sentir pena por sí mismo si no hubiera sido porque aborrecía autocompasión!

Porque había sido un tonto. Más tonto de lo que podía imaginar.

¡Pero se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde!

-No creo que tu familia sea frágil –le recordó él-. Si no recuerdo mal, acepte ir a la boda de Alice para ayudarte a no disgustar a tu padre después de su enfermedad.

Un brillo atravesó los profundos ojos color chocolate de Isabel, algo tan fugaz, que Edward no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo.

-Pagando algo a cambio, Edward –dijo Isabel.

Él frunció el ceño cuando ella se lo recordó.

-Yo no soy el responsable de las fricciones en la familia de Black. La avaricia de Leah es la responsable.

Isabel se encogió de hombros.

-¡Estoy segura que le has hecho una oferta que no ha podido rechazar!

Era verdad, pensó él. Y era obvio lo que pensaba Isabel de tal maniobra.

-Jacob Black también podría hacerme una oferta que no pudiera rechazar, ¡y volver a comprarme las acciones!

Isabel lo miró. Luego agitó la cabeza.

-¿Para tener la satisfacción de decirle que no? ¡No lo creo, Edward!

-Tal vez yo no dijera que no. Después de todo, he conseguido lo que quería.

-¿La venganza sobre Jacob y mi humillación? –lo interrumpió Isabel.

Ella no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder aguantar aquella conversación. Habían empezado a temblarle las piernas.

Probablemente porque no había comido nada aquel día, pensó. Había estado demasiado nerviosa por ver a Edward nuevamente aquella noche para pensar en la comida, y hasta se había sentido mareada aquella mañana debido a la aprensión.

Pero ahora pensaba que debería haber comido algo, porque estaba en peligro de desmayarse.

-Yo no… -empezó a decir Edward. Luego se calló, y preguntó impacientemente-: Isabel, ¿estás bien?

-No, no estoy bien –respondió, irritada-. ¡Esta situación es aún más insoportable de lo que pensé que sería!

Él vio su palidez y sus ojeras. Y estaba más delgada que hacía cinco semanas.

-Me parece que tienes que comer algo…

-¡Y yo creo que lo que necesito es que me dejes en paz! –le dijo ella, agitada.

Pero él no podía dejarla ahora que había vuelto a verla, a hablar con ella. ¡No sabía cómo iba a hacer para dejar que se alejase de su vida otra vez!

-Si me disculpas, Edward –Isabel estaba decidida a no desmayarse.

Él le tocó el brazo.

-Isabel…

-Necesito retocarme el maquillaje… -continuó ella-. Puedes venir conmigo, por supuesto. Pero creo que resultará un poco raro que me sigas al aseo de señoras…

Edward la observó alejarse, y detenerse a hablar con varios invitados y sonreír.

¿Y? ¿Qué esperaba?

Su comportamiento de hacia cinco semanas le había merecido que Isabel no quisiera volver a estar en su compañía. De hecho. Ella se lo había dicho bien claro aquel día que se había marchado de la mansión.

Después de cinco meses, él se había observado a sí mismo y no le había gustado lo que había visto. Se había dado cuenta de que se merecía el comportamiento de Isabel con él.

Hasta la relación de Isabel con Jacob Black le parecía que podía ser distinta. Ya no podía ver las cosas blancas o negras, como las había visto en su momento.

Isabel le había dicho que lo amaba, pero que se trataba de un amor que él era incapaz de devolverle, así que tal vez era culpa suya que ella se hubiera ido con Jacob Black. Tal vez él la hubiera empujado a los brazos de otro hombre que la amaba.

Excepto que él creía que Jacob Black fuera capaz de amar a nadie más que a sí mismo.

Jacob Black, se había informado bien durante aquellos cinco meses y medio, era un hombre frívolo y envanecido. Y totalmente despiadado cuando se trataba de los negocios, algo que Edward reconocía fácilmente. Y era famoso por sus aventuras legendarias.

Pero no por su aventura con Isabel. Al menos todavía…

Isabel apenas pudo llegar al asiento de terciopelo que había en el lujoso cuarto de baño.

Pero no pensaba dar la satisfacción a Edward de desmayarse.

De todos modos, el mareo le duró un rato. Luego fue cediendo.

Isabel se levantó de la silla y se echó agua en la cara.

Mientras, entraron varias mujeres que se preocuparon por ella. Isabel les sonrió, y las tranquilizó, diciéndoles que no le pasaba nada, que le había afectado el calor del salón.

Estaba frente al lavabo y al espejo cuando vio entrar a Leah Black.

Ella se pudo un poco rígida y luego desvió la mirada. Las dos mujeres no habían tenido prácticamente ninguna relación antes, y ahora Isabel sabía que la venta de las acciones de Leah había sido lo que había precipitado la caída de Jacob.

Leah se puso frente al espejo también.

-Supongo que yo no te caigo muy bien, tampoco –dijo.

Isabel se encogió de hombros.

-No es asunto mío lo que hayas decidido hacer con tu propiedad, Leah –Isabel se dio vuelta con la intención de volver al salón.

-¡Convence a mi hermano mayor de eso! –murmuró Leah, disgustada.

Isabel sonrió.

-Me temo que no tengo esa influencia sobre Jacob… -respondió.

-¡Eso no es lo que piensa Edward! –exclamó Leah.

-¿Edward? –Isabel se puso rígida.

-Realmente eres una avariciosa, Isabel –le reprochó Leah-. Jacob lleva meses girando a tu alrededor. ¡Y evidentemente sigues teniendo pillado a Edward!

-No creo que sea así –respondió Isabel-. En ninguno de los dos casos.

Estaba un poco cansada de que la gente dedujera cosas equivocadas acerca de su amistad con Jacob.

Y eso de que Edward estaba pillado…

-Como quieras –dijo Leah, evidentemente aburrida del tema-. Sólo he venido aquí a ver si estabas bien. Y lo estás, así que…

-¿Y por qué te preocupa cómo esté yo? –Isabel frunció el ceño, sorprendida.

-A mí no me importa, pero a Edward, sí –dijo Leah-. Me ha enviado aquí para que viera cómo estabas.

Isabel no oyó lo que dijo Leah, porque le volvió el mareo.

Y finalmente se le borró todo y la obscuridad se la llevo.

**Ooooh ooh creo que ya sabemos de qué trata ese mareo mmmm.**

**Chicas no falta mucho para el final de la historia.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo…**

**Chao y a dejar review plz.**

**Se los iba a dejar aquí pero para que vean que no soy mala aquí les dejo algo más.**

Isabel estaba totalmente desorientada cuando se despertó. No reconoció el dormitorio en el que estaba acostada, ni tenía idea de cómo había llegado allí.

Pero cuando empezó a mirar alrededor, reconoció al hombre que estaba de pie delante de una de las ventanas, mirando el cielo de Nueva York.

-¿Edward?

Edward se dio la vuelta al oír el sonido sensual de su voz. La miró y relajó la expresión. Luego se acercó a la cama.

-No, te muevas –dijo él al ver que Isabel intentaba incorporarse-. El médico llegará en unos minutos –agregó con impaciencia.

-Pero…

-Por favor, no te muevas –insistió Edward. Le agarró suavemente los hombros y la detuvo-. No sabemos lo que te pasa todavía. Hasta que lo sepamos, es mejor que te quedes tumbada y quieta –le aconsejó, extendiendo la mano para quitarle el pelo de la cara.

Cuando ella se movió instintivamente para apartarse de Edward, éste quitó la mano.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó ella-. Estaba hablando con Leah en el aseo, y de repente… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? –preguntó Isabel, frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo me alojo en el hotel, así que te he traído a mi suite –le explicó Edward.

Luego se puso de pie para alejarse. No sabía aún que pasaba con Isabel, pero era consciente de que a ella le molestaba que él estuviera cerca, y eso no la ayudaría a sentirse mejor.

-En cuanto a cómo has llegado aquí… te he traído yo.

-¡Pero yo estaba en el aseo de señoras cuando me desmayé! –protestó Isabel, a medida que empezaba a recordar.

Edward sonrió con picardía.

-Supongo que te he seguido al aseo de señoras, después de todo. Y tenias razón: he causado sensación –agregó-. ¡Aunque el hecho de que tú estuvieras inconsciente cuando te he sacado de allí fue probablemente el motivo de que me haya atrevido a hacerlo!

Isabel cerró brevemente los ojos, imaginando la conmoción que debía de haber causado.

¡Y ella que había querido que la velada transcurriese relajadamente!

¡A Jacob debía de haberle dado un ataque, al enterarse de lo sucedido con la cara de Cosméticos Black!

-¿Por qué diablos me has traído a tu suite? –protestó ella impacientemente.

Empezó a incorporarse.

-¡Te he dicho que no te muevas! –exclamó él, acercándose a la cama.

Ella lo miró, irritada.

-Supongo que habrás pensado que traerme aquí era lo mejor, Edward, ¡pero no por eso te creas con derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer!

-No –dijo él amargamente.

-Definitivamente, no –le dijo ella-. Y ahora, si me disculpas… tengo un trabajo que hacer…

-No iras a ninguna parte hasta que el médico te haya visto… -le advirtió él.

Isabel se incorporó y se dispuso a levantarse de la cama.

-No necesito un médico –dijo con decisión-. He estado demasiado ocupada hoy y no he comido nada… eso es todo…

-¿Quieres decir que tu excitación por volver a verme esta noche ha sido tal que te he quitado las ganas de comer? –dijo Edward.

Edward lo adivinó. Porque sabía lo que era. A él le había ocurrido lo mismo. De hecho, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había comido decentemente.

-No seas tan engreído –protestó Isabel-. No he pensado en ti estas últimas cinco semanas como para que me afecte…

-¿No?

Él sólo había pensado en ella aquellas cinco semanas.

-¡No! –respondió Isabel firmemente-. Y ahora, si no te importa, déjame pasar… tengo que volver al salón para intentar arreglar el daño que has hecho con tu acto heroico…

-¿Preferirías que te hubiera dejado tirada en el suelo? –preguntó él impacientemente.

-¡Ya te he dicho que preferiría que te mantuvieras alejado de mí! Ve a buscar a Leah. ¡Estoy segura de que se alegrará mucho de verte!

-¿Leah? ¿Qué tiene que ver Leah con todo esto?

-Tú has venido con ella, ¿no? –le recordó Isabel.

-Ella ha venido conmigo –la corrigió Edward-. Me ha llamado por teléfono y me ha preguntado si podía venir conmigo.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Sí! ¡De verdad! –respondió él, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-¡Y tú has estado encantado de decirle que sí! –lo acusó Isabel.

-No, yo… -se calló-. ¿Qué diablos te importa con quien he venido aquí, Isabel?

Edward tenía razón, ¿Por qué le importaba?, se preguntó Isabel.

El ver nuevamente a Edward y hablar con él, le había demostrado que sus sentimientos por él no estaban muertos, después de todo. Sólo estaban ocultos en la oscuridad de su corazón, donde ya no podían hacerle daño. Donde Edward no podía hacerle daño.

En las pasadas semanas había intentado recordarse la rabia y la decepción que había sentido por Edward cuando se había separado. Pero todo había cambiado cuando lo había visto llegar con Leah Black.

¡Se había sentido celosa de aquella mujer agarrada a su brazo!

¡No sólo había tenido que ir acompañado de una mujer! ¡Sino que esa mujer había tenido que ser Leah Black!

Una mujer que jamás le había gustado, una mujer que jamás le gustaría.

No obstante, el sentimiento que la dominaba eran los celos. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, después de todo el daño que se habían hecho, ella todavía lo amaba, y era por eso por lo que le importaba con quien había ido aquella noche.

-No me importa –mintió-.¡Simplemente he pensado que podrías haber tenido mejor gusto! Eso es todo…

Edward la miró.

-No tengo ninguna relación con ella, y jamás la he tenido…

-Te he dicho que no me interesa… -insistió ella.

-¡No da esa impresión!

-Me da igual la impresión que te dé –ella se interrumpió al oír un golpe en la puerta.

-Debe de ser el médico –dijo Edward-. Al menos, deja que te examine, ya que está aquí.

Ella se sentía agotada, y no tenía ganas de discutir.

Sobre todo porque todavía no se sentía bien totalmente, y negarse a que la viera el médico hubiera sido sólo cabezonería de su parte.

Pero estaba segura de que el médico le diría que se trataba de estrés, y de falta de comida.

El médico apareció y empezó a hacerle preguntas.

-Edward, ¿te importaría marcharte a la otra habitación? –le pidió ella cuando el médico quiso hacerle un examen más exhaustivo.

Sí, le importaba, pensó Edward.

Isabel no tenía idea de cómo se había puesto Edward cuando Leah había salido corriendo del aseo y le había dicho que ella se había desmayado.

Ni había visto con que cuidado la había levantado en sus brazos.

No lo había visto salir corriendo hacia el ascensor, gritando al encargado del hotel que llamase un médico y lo enviara a su suite. Edward se había asustado mucho.

¡La había visto tan pálida cuando la había llevado en brazos por el corredor del hotel!

Su melena castaña había quedado colgando, agregándole un toque de fragilidad a su ya frágil figura.

¡Isabel no pesaba nada! ¡Parecía una pluma!

Así que sí, le importaba marcharse de allí. ¡Quería saber que le pasaba a Isabel!

-Creo que será mejor que su marido se quede, señora Masen –le dijo el doctor con una sonrisa.

Era un hombre bajo, de pelo cano y cara de bonachón.

Isabel pareció recuperar un poco el color.

-No es… intentó explicarle Isabel.

-Me quedare junto a la ventana, si así estas más cómoda, Isabel –dijo Edward.

Él sabía lo que iba a decir, que él no era su marido. Y seguramente a ella le había molestado que la llamase señora Masen.

Pero de momento seguía siéndolo, pensó él mientras se alejaba hacia un extremo de la habitación, totalmente ajeno a los murmullos de Isabel y del médico.

Isabel era la señora Masen, le gustase o no.

Era su esposa. Y él era su marido.

Él había sacado del cajón los papeles del divorcio montones de veces en las últimas semanas, no para firmarlos, sino para recordarse que, aunque él hubiera cambiado, Isabel ya no quería saber nada de él.

Isabel se levantó y fue al cuarto de baño.

Cuando volvió, el médico les informo:

-Está todo en orden –el hombre se incorporó.

Miró alrededor para incluir a Edward en la conversación-. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, señor Masen…

-Isabel se a desmayado, por eso estoy preocupado –dijo él.

-Su esposa sólo se ha desvanecido un momento. Es bastante habitual en su estado, se lo aseguro. De todos modos, la señora Masen tendrá que ver a un especialista cuanto antes. Y si estos desmayos se repiten, estoy seguro de que…

-¿Qué le ocurre? –lo interrumpió Edward.

-¡Enhorabuena! –dijo el doctor-. Su esposa está embarazada de muy poco tiempo.

¿Embarazada?, pensó él.

No podía creerlo.

¡Isabel estaba embarazada!

**OMG… ¿Se lo esperaban?**

**Se acerca el final.**

**Comenten plz.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nos acercamos al final**

**espero y lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 12**

**-**Tengo la impresión de que si se me ocurre dudar de la paternidad del bebé, me repudiarás…

-No te equivocas –dijo Isabel entre dientes.

Isabel no podía creerlo todavía.

Aquello ni se le había pasado por la cabeza.

No había pensado…

¡Estaba embarazada del bebé que tanto había deseado hacia seis meses!

El bebé de Edward…

Aquella sola idea la dejaba sin aliento. De hecho, se extrañaba que no se hubiera vuelto a desmayar cuando el médico le había dado el diagnóstico.

Embarazada…

Pero no, como siempre había soñado, dentro de los confines de un matrimonio unido y feliz. Ella y el padre de su bebé ni siquiera vivían juntos: y se divorciarían en cuanto Edward firmase los papeles.

Estaba embarazada.

Del bebé de Edward.

Y aunque era algo que Edward no había deseado, Isabel sabía que amaría a aquel bebé

-No sé lo que estas pensando, Isabel –dijo Edward al ver la expresión de su cara-. ¡Aunque puedo imaginármelo! –agregó-. Pero, sea lo que sea, creo que deberíamos postergar la conversación, hasta después de que comas algo.

Edward no estaba tan tranquilo como parecía.

¡Isabel estaba embarazada!, pensó.

¿De él? ¿O de Black?

Su corazón se ahogo al pensarlo.

-Iré a la otra habitación y pediré algo de comer para ti, mientras tú llamas a tus padres…

-Es demasiado pronto para decírselo todavía –protestó Isabel inmediatamente.

Todavía no se había hecho a la idea ella misma como para contárselo a su familia.

-No te digo que los llames para contarles lo del embarazo. Como te has desmayado, y había tantos periodistas en el evento, tus padres podrían enterarse por la televisión o los periódicos, y podrían preocuparse… Es mejor que los llames tú antes de que ocurra eso, y les digas que estás bien.

Isabel lo miró un momento, sorprendida de que fuera tan considerado con sus padres.

-De acuerdo –dijo ella por fin.

Estaba un poco sorprendida de aquel Edward amable que no le estaba haciendo acusaciones ni recriminaciones.

Tal vez tuviera tal estado de shock que no pudiera reaccionar.

-¿Te apetece un sándwich o prefieres algo más sustancioso? –preguntó, sereno, Edward.

Aquella calma de Edward a ella le resultaba inquietante.

-Un sándwich está bien –respondió ella.

-¿Con café o zumo? No sé si las embarazadas pueden tomar café...

-Un zumo –murmuró Isabel, mirándolo aún con desconfianza.

Él asintió.

-No tardaré. ¿Si quieres llamar a tus padres…? –le recordó Edward, todavía confusa por su comportamiento.

Hacía cinco meses, incluso cinco semanas, ella no hubiera dudado de cuál sería la reacción de Edward al enterarse de que ella estaba embarazada. Y habría sabido perfectamente lo que habría sentido ante la perspectiva de ser padre.

Ahora no sabía que estaba pensando o sintiendo Edward.

Pero tal vez su actitud confusa tuviera relación con que no sabía si el bebé era de él o no, reflexionó ella.

¿Y por qué iba a saberlo? Ellos habían hecho el amor una sola vez en cinco meses y medio. Y Edward pensaba que ella y Jacob estaban viviendo juntos.

Esa debía ser la respuesta a su extraño comportamiento.

Edward no sabía de quien era el bebé que ella llevaba en su vientre.

¡Y ella, en cambio, sabía que no podía ser de nadie más que de Edward!

Lo que la ponía en una disyuntiva.

¿Le decía a Edward que el bebé era suyo?

¿O le dejaba seguir pensando que podía estar embarazada de otro hombre?

Hiciera lo que hiciera, había una cosa de la que estaba segura ¡Edward no querría que aquel bebé fuera suyo!

Mientras Edward pedía la comida para Isabel, su mente no paraba de hacerse preguntas.

Isabel y él habían hecho el amor hacia cinco semanas, así que según el tiempo que llevase Isabel de embarazo, podría ser su bebé.

¿Qué sentía en relación a eso?, se preguntó él.

No sabía lo que sentía en realmente en relación al bebé. Pero la idea de que Isabel estuviera embarazada de un hijo suyo era algo muy distinto…

Si era hijo suyo, algo de lo que no tenía ninguna seguridad, él querría estar a su lado. La apoyaría con su presencia física tanto como económicamente. O del modo que ella le permitiera estar.

La cuestión era, ¿querría Isabel que él estuviera a su lado?

-¿Están bien tus padres? –preguntó él cuando volvió al dormitorio y encontró a Isabel sentada en la cama, al lado de la mesilla del teléfono.

Ella lo miró.

-Sí –respondió sin mucha atención.

Y se puso de pie.

Tenía que tranquilizarse. Tendría tiempo de sobra de pensar en aquello cuando estuviera sola.

-¿Cómo está tu padre? –preguntó Edward.

-Mucho mejor… Edward… si vas a acusarme, hazlo de una vez. Ya estoy repuesta del shock inicial…

-No quiero acusarte de nada –él agito la cabeza-. No sé qué decir –agrego finalmente.

Sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera en los próximos minutos, seguramente fuera un error.

-Por algo se empieza –murmuró Isabel.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Todo esto nuevo para mí…

-Pero ¿quieres saber si el bebé es tuyo? –preguntó Isabel.

¿Quería saberlo?, se preguntó él.

No sabía lo que quería.

Si Isabel le decía definitivamente que el bebé no era suyo, no habría vuelta atrás. Seguramente Black querría a su hijo, y a Isabel también. Y él la perdería para siempre.

¡Y él no quería perderla!

De eso se había dado cuenta después de volver a verla y haber hecho el amor con ella.

¡No podía soportar la idea de no volver a abrazarla! ¡De no volver hablar con ella! ¡De no reír con ella nunca más!

-No te preocupes, Edward –dijo Isabel-. Sea tuyo el bebé o no, a ti te va a dar igual…

-¡No seas estúpida, Isabel! –dijo él impacientemente-. Por supuesto que no va a darme igual. Sería mi hijo o mi hija… ¡Por el amor de Dios! –el frunció el ceño.

Ella levantó las cejas.

-¿Y eso va a preocuparte?

-¡Por supuesto! La paternidad no es algo con lo que haya contado ni que haya…

-… querido –dijo Isabel por él, recordando lo que había dicho Edward al respecto.

-Ni querido –admitió él-. ¡Pero hay una diferencia entre hablar de un niño teórico y un hecho consumado!

Isabel sintió rabia al oírlo hablar así del bebé.

¡Un hecho consumado!

-Bueno, quédate tranquilo, Edward. ¡Porque este bebé no es tuyo!

No lo era, pensó ella. Porque si Edward no lo quería, aquel niño era sólo de ella y de nadie más.

Edward se quedó en estado de shock.

¡No era su bebé!, pensó.

Sentía ganas de gritar, de golpear a alguien… por el dolor y la decepción que sentía.

Él había deseado desesperadamente que Isabel estuviera embarazada de él. ¡Cuánto había deseado que Isabel volviera con él!

Y después de aquellas cinco semanas de sentir que odiaba su vida sin ella, no le habría importado que fuera la existencia del bebé lo que la hiciera volver.

Pero ahora la había perdido para siempre.

Ella no volvería con él si estaba embarazada de otro hombre.

Edward se irguió y la miró.

-¿Cómo crees que reaccionara Black? –preguntó.

-No es asunto tuyo, Edward.

¡Tal vez no lo fuera, pero quería saberlo de todos modos!

Black era un hombre egoísta. A sus cuarenta y dos años se las había arreglado para no comprometerse con ninguna mujer. Y si Black no quería a Isabel…

¿En que estaba pensando?, se dijo.

¿Estaba pensando en que podría convencer a Isabel para volver con él si Black la rechazaba?

Isabel decidió que ya estaba bien.

Quería alejarse de Edward para pensar en lo que haría con tranquilidad.

-Creo… -dijo ella, y se calló al oír un golpe en la puerta.

-Masen, ¡abre la maldita puerta! –grito Jacob mientras golpeaba la puerta-. ¡Sé que Isabel está ahí y quiero hablar con ella! –agregó.

-No, no te molestes en contestar –le dijo Isabel a Edward cuando lo vio dispuesto a abrir-. Voy a volver de todos modos…

-¿Isabel? –preguntó Edward, sorprendido.

Ella se detuvo y sonrió sin humor.

-Te he dicho que no te preocupes, Edward. Soy una mujer adulta, y puedo cuidarme sola.

-¡Lo mataré si no acepta su responsabilidad! –gritó Edward.

-¿Y con eso que ganas? –preguntó ella.

-¡Me hará sentir mejor!

-No sé por qué –respondió Isabel sonriendo-. ¿Se te olvida que has dejado a Leah sola abajo?

-¡Leah es una mujer adulta y puede cuidarse sola! –respondió Edward.

-¿Isabel, estas ahí? –Jacob golpeó otra vez.

-Tengo que irme –dijo Isabel a Edward.

-Todavía no has comido nada –insistió Edward.

-Pediré algo abajo –aseguro ella-. Yo… Adiós, Edward –le sonrió fríamente.

Como si fuera un extraño con quien tuviera obligada cortesía.

¿Se convertiría en eso, en un extraño?

¿Se casaría con Black cuando se divorciaran?

¿Podía dejar que ocurriese eso él?

¿Tenía otra opción?

Sí, la tenía.

Isabel lo había amado una vez. Tal vez no fuera tarde para hacerle sentir lo mismo otra vez.

¡No iba a perderla sin luchar por ella!

La mañana siguiente, cuando Isabel abrió la puerta del apartamento que estaba alquilando en Nueva York mientras trabajaba allí, se sorprendió de encontrarse con Edward.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Edward? –preguntó Isabel. Lo miró, confusa-. Y además, ¿Cómo has sabido dónde me alojaba?

Edward no estaba tan elegante como siempre aquella mañana, pensó ella.

Llevaba el cabello descuidado, no se había afeitado, y parecía que había dormido con los pantalones y la camisa puestos.

Además tenía ojeras.

Él se encogió de hombros, y contesto:

-Le he preguntado a Leah…

-Y ella te dio mi dirección en Nueva York, directamente, ¿verdad? –respondió Isabel sarcásticamente.

Él sonrió y respondió:

-¡Además de dedicarme otros improperios!

No era difícil imaginarlo, teniendo en cuenta la ridícula acusación que le había hecho Leah a Isabel en el aseo de damas la noche anterior acerca de que tenía pillado a Edward.

-¿Qué quieres, Edward? –preguntó ella a la defensiva.

Sabía que Jacob iba a llegar en cualquier momento, probablemente para terminar la discusión que habían comenzado cuando se habían ido todos los invitados la noche anterior.

Edward se había ido de la fiesta mucho antes, e Isabel había pensado que había sido porque no tenía ganas de volver a verla después de saber que estaba embarazada.

E Isabel había agradecido no tener que enfrentarse nuevamente a él.

Ella había comido algo y había vuelto a ocuparse de su papel de representante de Cosméticos Black. Cuando algunos invitados le habían preguntado por su desmayo, les había dicho que se debía estar acatarrando. ¡No se le había ocurrido otra cosa!

Pero Jacob quiso una explicación más convincente cuando se marcharon los invitados.

Apretó la boca al recordar la discusión que había tenido.

-¿Edward? –preguntó ella.

Él se encogió de hombros. No sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo allí. Excepto que había querido ver como estaba Isabel aquella mañana, después de que hubiera hablado con Black la noche anterior…

-He tenido un desayuno de negocios, y pensé pasarme a ver como estabas… dijo finalmente.

-Estoy bien –respondió Isabel, frunciendo el ceño aún.

Edward torció la boca al adivinar el motivo.

-También tenía curiosidad por saber cómo se había tomado la noticia Black… no se lo has dicho todavía, ¿no? –dijo él, al ver que ella evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

Ella suspiró.

-No, todavía, no –le confirmó-. Anoche no era el mejor momento –se defendió.

Edward siguió mirándola.

-¿Y qué momento te parece adecuado para decirle a un hombre que va a ser padre? –preguntó Edward.

Se retorcía de dolor por dentro con sólo pronunciar aquellas palabras.

¡Tal vez si seguía diciéndolo, finalmente se lo creería!

Había pasado la noche en vela tratando de decidir que sería lo siguiente que haría. Pero había una cosa de la que estaba seguro, y era que debía hacer algo.

Y supo que no podía marcharse del lado de Isabel sin decirle lo que sentía.

Le debía eso, al menos.

Ella estaba hermosa aquella mañana, con la cara lavada y el cabello largo recogido en una coleta. Llevaba una camiseta rosa y unos vaqueros gastados.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó él-. Me gustaría que me invitases una taza de café.

Isabel no deseaba invitarlo a pasar. No veía que sentido tenía. No tenía nada de qué hablar ya.

Además Jacob iba a llegar en cualquier momento, y lo que menos quería era que los dos hombres se encontrasen en su apartamento. No sabía que humor tenia Edward aquella mañana. Pero estaba segura de que, si Edward se encontraba con Black, le hablaría de su embarazo.

¡Y Jacob sabía que él no podía ser el padre de su bebé!

-No tiene sentido que entres, Edward. Voy a salir dentro de un rato, de todos modos –agregó.

No mentía, volaría a Inglaterra un poco más tarde.

-¿A hablar con Black? –preguntó él.

Ella suspiro, impaciente.

-Te repito que eso no te incumbe, Edward.

-Si me incumbe –le dijo él, decidido. Y se abrió paso para entrar en su apartamento-. Es posible que no te guste, Isabel, pero el asunto es… que todavía eres mi esposa y…

-Si eso es lo que te molesta, ¡firma los malditos papeles y terminemos con esto de una vez! –respondió ella enfadada.

El tiempo estaba pasando, y cada vez tenía menos tiempo

¡Si Edward encaraba a Jacob por su embarazo, saldría a la luz que era imposible que Jacob fuese el padre del bebé!

Y dejaría a Edward como único candidato, el hombre para quien el bebé sólo era una responsabilidad

-¡Para poder casarte con Black! –exclamó Edward.

-Esta conversación se está haciendo muy pesada Edward –suspiró ella.

-¿No crees que él te lo va a proponer? –preguntó Edward.

-Tal vez no importe si me lo propone o no.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? –Edward frunció el ceño.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Soy rica. Soy independiente. ¡Y tener un hijo sola en esta etapa de mi vida no va a ser un problema realmente!

No, Edward lo había pensado también en la larga noche en blanco que había pasado en la suite del hotel.

Sin duda su familia la protegería.

-oye, Isabel… -Edward se paso una mano nerviosa por su pelo despeinado-. No he venido aquí para discutir contigo…

-¿No? Entonces, ¿a qué has venido? –preguntó ella-. Porque, por más que lo intente, Edward, ¡no veo que tiene que ver todo esto contigo! –le respondió ella con las mejillas encendidas.

¡Dios! ¡Ella era tan hermosa!, pensó Edward.

Aquel día parecía aún más delgada, lo que acentuaba la fragilidad que él había notado la noche anterior. Y sin nada de maquillaje y el pelo recogido, parecía muy vulnerable.

Él no podía soportar la idea de que ella tuviera y criara un hijo sola. Aunque ese niño no fuera de él.

-He venido… -se calló y trago saliva-. He venido… ¡Porque no puedo estar lejos de ti! –dijo finalmente.

Vio que Isabel estaba confusa, tan confusa como había estado él aquella madrugada a las tres, cuando se había dado cuenta de ello.

Había sido un tonto hacia cinco meses y medio cuando había dejado que Isabel se fuera de su lado. Y no le importaba que ella estuviera embarazada de otro hombre. ¡Seria un doble tonto si permitía que ella lo dejara otra vez!

Isabel agitó la cabeza.

-No te comprendo, Edward.

-No, supongo que no. A mí también me ha costado entenderme últimamente. Pero… -respiró profundamente antes de continuar-. Si las cosas no van bien entre Black y tú, quiero que sepas…

Sonó el timbre y lo interrumpió.

-Ése debe de ser Jacob –le dijo Isabel, aturdida-. Edward…

-No me voy a ir, Isabel –le dijo-. Si prefiere hablar en privado con Black, me iré a la cocina o algo así. Pero yo… No he terminado de hablar contigo… No me voy a ir –repitió.

Edward estaba diferente aquel día, pensó ella.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía aquella helada implacabilidad de que había tenido hacia cinco semanas.

No sabía lo que significaba aquello, pero seguramente querría decir algo, ¿no?

¿Y qué quería que supiera ella, sí las cosas no iban bien con Jacob?, se preguntó Isabel.

-A Jacob no le va a gustar que estés aquí –suspiró ella.

Jacob no había estado nada encantador la noche anterior, puesto que le había reprochado que hubiera desaparecido con Edward de aquel modo, ¡como si ella hubiera tenido otra opción!

Y aquella mañana podía esperar la misma actitud de él.

-¡No me importa…! –Edward se calló-. ¡Lo que le guste o no a Jacob no me interesa! –continuó. Tú eres la que me importa, Isabel –agregó-. Tú y lo que de verdad quieres.

Él había pensado la noche anterior que era imposible que Isabel hubiera hecho el amor de aquel modo si no hubiera sentido nada por él, y hubiera estado enamorada de otro hombre.

Pero ¿quería decir eso que estaba enamorada de él?

Isabel siguió mirándolo unos segundos, y gruño al oír el timbre nuevamente.

-De acuerdo, Edward, quédate –aceptó ella, y se acercó a la puerta-. Pero… ¡Oh, da igual!

Ella iba a pedirle que ya no hubiera más discusiones, pero finalmente se dio por vencida.

Edward y Jacob discutían cada vez que se veían, así que, ¿por qué iba a ser diferente?

-¡Isabel!

-¿Sí? –ella se dio la vuelta.

Edward le agarró la cara con ambas manos y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Quieres casarte con Black? –le preguntó sensualmente.

Isabel cerró los ojos para evitar la intensidad de su mirada, sabiendo que la noche anterior le había hecho creer equivocadamente que el bebé no era suyo.

-¡Isabel, por el amor de Dios, abre los ojos y mírame! –le dijo él.

Ella abrió los ojos por fin, y lo miró a los ojos.

¿Qué vio?

Algo que no había visto antes. Algo que nunca pensó que vería en los ojos de Edward. Algo que le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-No. No quiero casarme con Jacob –admitió suavemente ella.

Edward la siguió mirando.

-Bien –murmuró finalmente-. Porque hay otra alternativa a casarte con Black o criar sola al niño…

-¿Sí? –ella estaba confusa.

Edward sonrió.

-Tal vez no te apetezca hacerlo… pero quiero que sepas que la hay… puedes seguir casada conmigo…

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-Pero… -dijo.

-Voy a abrir a Black antes de que eche abajo la puerta –dijo él soltándola.

Jacob seguía golpeando.

Isabel estaba perpleja. Fue a abrir la puerta, mareada, sin saber bien lo que estaba diciendo Edward, ni por qué.

Tampoco estaba segura que sentimiento había visto en los ojos de Edward. Sólo tenía un presentimiento, algo instintivo.

Era amor.

Radiante e intenso amor.

¿Amor?, se preguntó.

**Chics se acerca el final**

**ya solo queda un capitulo.**

**saludos y cuidense**

**Bellezarob.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Espero y les haya gustado esta historia**

**El nombre de la autora es **

**Carole Mortimer.**

**Capítulo 13**

Podía estar equivocada, pensó Isabel.

Edward no amaba a nadie. No se lo permitiría a sí mismo.

Y menos amarla a ella.

Pero, si no la amaba, ¿Cómo había podido decirle que podía seguir casada con él, sabiendo que estaba embarazada de otro hombre?

-Ya era hora… -dijo Jacob cuando ella abrió finalmente-. ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con…?

-¿Vienes al salón, Jacob? Le dijo Isabel-. No estoy acostumbrada a tener conversaciones en el rellano, donde pueden oírlas todos…

-Si no me hubieras hecho esperar fuera todo este tiempo…

-No han sido ni diez minutos…

-Yo, en tu lugar, aceptaría la invitación de Isabel, Black –dijo Edward desde la puerta.

Jacob se dio la vuelta y miró a Edward.

-¡Debería haberlo imaginado! ¿Habéis pasado la noche juntos, no, Masen? Miró a Isabel y sonrió forzadamente.

Isabel se puso colorada.

-¡Si he pasado la noche o no con mi esposa, no es asunto tuyo! –exclamó Edward, y se movió en un gesto protector hacia Isabel-. ¿Por qué no vamos todos a la otra habitación y hablamos civilizadamente sobre esto? –lo invitó.

Notó que Isabel temblaba.

Una escena como aquella seguramente no le haría bien a ella en su estado, pensó Edward.

Su presencia allí debía estar empeorando las cosas, pensó, arrepentido. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no podía estar en otro sitio. Que él quería estar con Isabel en el futuro, dondequiera que ella estuviera.

-¿Civilizadamente? –repitió Black con desprecio mientras entraba en la habitación de al lado-. Tú has hecho todo lo posible para que eso no sea posible cuando te hiciste con el control de mi empresa.

-¡EL control de la empresa de la familia! –lo corrigió Edward, sin soltar el brazo de Isabel.

-Sí, de mi familia. ¡Y ahora eres tú quien lo dirige todo!

Isabel miró a ambos. Luego se apartó de Edward y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

Lo que había querido hacer ella aquella mañana era suavizar la situación con Jacob antes de marcharse a Inglaterra. Pero en cambio, había otra discusión en su apartamento.

Una discusión inevitable, pensó.

¡Pero hubiera querido que la tuvieran en cualquier otro sitio distinto a aquél!

Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Y que si no lo soy? –lo desafío Edward.

-¿Si no eres qué?

-El que dirigía la empresa –respondió Edward.

Isabel lo miró, confundida. No comprendía nada.

-¿Quieres decir que aunque ahora eres el mayor accionista de Cosméticos Black, no tienes intención de interferir en la dirección de la empresa? –preguntó Jacob, sin poder creerlo.

Edward miró a Jacob.

-No, no estoy diciendo eso.

-¡Eso he pensado! Exclamó Jacob.

-Black si hubieras sido bueno dirigiéndola, no habría tenido las dificultades que tuviste que hace un par de años…

-Superamos eso… -se defendió Black.

-Porque vendiste el cuarenta y nueve por ciento de las acciones y luego contrataste a Isabel para que fuera el rostro de la empresa –dijo Edward provocativamente-. Tu padre levantó la empresa, pero desde que se jubiló hace cinco años y te dejó la dirección a ti, ha ido para abajo…

-¡Eso es mentira! –respondió el hombre, enfadado.

-Es la verdad –insistió Edward-. Es posible que seas el hermano mayor y el heredero, pero de los dos hijos de Billy Black, tú no eres quien debería haber dirigido la empresa estos cinco años.

-¿Crees que mi hermanito, Seth , lo habría hecho mejor?

-¿Por lo que he averiguado, sé que podría haberlo hecho mejor –le aseguró Edward-. Veo que no has hablado con tu hermano esta mañana, ¿verdad?

-¿Con Seth? –preguntó Jacob, sorprendido-. ¿Por qué iba a hablar con él?

Isabel tampoco comprendía por qué.

Hasta hacia poco Isabel sólo había visto a la faceta amable de Jacob, encantador, sofisticado… pero después de haber visto su comportamiento de la noche anterior y de aquella mañana, ella se había dado cuenta de que no lo era en absoluto.

Ahora le parecía un chulo que contrastaba con la calma de Edward.

Eran tan distintos…

Y ella siempre había sabido a quien prefería de los dos.

¿Seguiría pensando Edward que ella tenía una relación con Jacob?, se preguntó.

La conversación que había tenido antes de abrir la puerta parecía implicar otra cosa…

-He desayunado con Seth esta mañana –le informó Edward-. Hemos tenido un encuentro interesante. Y creo que cuando vuelvas a hablar con él. Te encontraras con que él tiene un cincuenta y uno por ciento de Cosméticos Black, y como es el mayor accionista, será quien dirija la empresa, como es lo normal.

Isabel se quedo con la boca abierta.

Jacob frunció el ceño.

-No te creo –le dijo-. Seth no tiene dinero para comprar esa cantidad de acciones.

Isabel notó que Edward estaba diciendo la verdad.

-¡Oh, no me las ha comprado a mí! Se las daré esta tarde a cambio de rescindir el contrato a Isabel.

-Tú…

-¡Eso es muy arrogante de tu parte, Edward! –exclamó Isabel.

-No me has dejado terminar, Isabel –le dijo él-. Seth te rescindirá el contrato sólo si tú decides dejarlo –agregó.

-¿Y por qué voy a querer hacer eso? –preguntó ella.

-Porque estas embarazada –le señaló Edward suavemente-. ¿Cómo piensas que vas a llevar el trabajo cuando estés de siete meses o de ocho meses de embarazo?

-eso tengo que decidirlo yo, no tú, ¿no crees? –ella agitó la cabeza.

-¿Estas embarazada? –la interrumpió Jacob-. ¡Por eso te desmayaste ayer! –la miró, impaciente.

-Esa es la razón por la que se desmayo anoche, sí –le aclaró Edward.

Sabía que no se había explicado bien con Isabel, y que ella veía su comportamiento como paternalista. Pero lo que él intentaba era darle la oportunidad a Isabel de escapar, si ella quería hacerlo…

-¡No puedo creerlo! –exclamó Jacob, agitando la cabeza-. ¡Esto es increíble! ¿La has dejado embarazada a propósito? –Jacob acusó a Edward-. ¿Estabas tan decidido a conseguir que volviera contigo que la has dejado embarazada para conseguirlo? –se quejó Jacob.

-¡No seas ridículo, Jacob! –exclamó ella.

-¿Ha sido así, no? –Jacob no le hizo caso a Isabel, y siguió mirando a Edward.

-Jacob no seas…

-No, déjalo hablar, Isabel –la interrumpió Edward-. ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro que el niño es mío?

-¿Y de que otro va a ser? –dijo Jacob-. ¡Isabel es tan pudorosa que debería llevar velo! ¿Qué diablos…? –exclamó Jacob al ver que Edward lo agarraba por el frente de la camisa-. ¡Quítame las manos de encima, Masen!

Edward no quería dejar marchar aquel hombre. Pero de repente se dio cuenta de cuál era la verdad.

Isabel había insistido en ello, ¡y él no le había creído!

¡Había creído a aquel hombre antes que a Isabel! Había creído a Black cuando éste le había dicho que Isabel y él tenían una relación.

¡Y todo había sido una mentira!

Una mentira que Black parecía haber olvidado completamente en medio de la furia.

-¡Tú me has mentido, Black! –lo increpó Edward-. ¿Por qué me has dicho que tú e Isabel teníais una aventura?

-¿Qué tú le has dicho qué? –repitió Isabel.

Miró a Jacob sin poder creerlo.

-Le he dicho que teníamos una apasionada aventura. ¡Y que la única razón por la que dudabas en venir a Nueva York conmigo era que no querías hacerle daño! –dijo Jacob.

-Pero… ¿Por qué has hecho eso? –preguntó Isabel, confusa, completamente turbada con aquella revelación.

Al menos explicaba por qué Edward no le había creído a ella cuando se lo había negado.

¿Cómo se habría sentido Edward cuando le había dicho que sólo estaba con él por pena?

Para un hombre como Edward, que no creía en el amor, aquella debía de haber sido una terrible humillación.

Jacob se encogió de hombros, aparentemente despreocupado por sus acciones.

-Porque vender las acciones de la empresa no era suficiente para salvarla. Necesitaba algo más. Algo más grande. Y de pronto se me ocurrió contratar a la famosa modelo Isabel Swan como rostro de la empresa. ¡Pero tenía que quitar a su marido del medio para conseguirlo!

Isabel reacciono sin pensarlo.

Le dio una bofetada a Jacob con tal fuerza que hasta la mano le dolió. Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Jacob levanto la mano y se tocó la cara roja.

-Lo que deberías preguntaros es por qué Masen me creyó tan fácilmente… -dijo Jacob.

El hecho de que tuviera razón contrario más a Edward.

-¡Fuera de aquí, Black! –le dijo Edward-. ¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo! ¡Antes de que ceda a lo que realmente quiero hacerte! –exclamó.

Ahora se daba cuenta realmente de lo que había hecho, y sabía que Isabel no lo perdonaría por haber dudado de ella.

Y él lo comprendía. Él había creído a un desconocido en lugar de ella, la mujer que lo era todo para él.

-¿Edward? –preguntó Isabel cuando estuvieron solos-. ¿Cuándo te dijo Jacob que él y yo teníamos una relación?

-¡No empieces! –dijo Edward-. Yo… Tú… ¡Estaba tan equivocado, Isabel! ¡He sido un arrogante! Y lo sigo siendo, ¿no? Si quieres seguir trabajando con Black, se lo diré a Seth esta tarde…

-No quiero –dijo ella.

Después de todo lo que había oído aquella mañana, no podía seguir trabajando para Cosméticos Black, aunque ahora la dirigiera Seth.

-Pero quiero que me contestes la pregunta –insistió ella.

-Estás enfadada –suspiró Edward-. Tienes todo el derecho a estarlo. ¡Qué estúpido he sido! –murmuró-. ¡Un estúpido! ¡Un idiota! ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día Isabel?

- No sé… no sé si hay algo que perdonar… dijo ella-. Estoy muy confundida con todo esto. Me da la impresión de que hemos sido manipulados por un hombre sin escrúpulos que se aprovecho de la crisis de nuestro matrimonio…

-¡Eres muy generosa, Isabel! Yo no sé si podría ser tan generoso en las mismas circunstancias…

-Edward, por favor, dime cuando te dijo esas mentiras Jacob. Necesito saberlo.

-Fue después de una discusión nuestra, una de las más desagradables… Es difícil recordar cuál. Estábamos discutiendo tanto aquel mes antes de separarnos… Irónicamente, discutíamos siempre por la idea de tener un bebé. ¡Y ahora tú estás embarazada!

-Sí, es irónico –dijo Isabel.

Ella ya amaba aquel bebé, pero no sabía que pensaba o sentía Edward al respecto, ahora que sabía que era suyo.

Edward agitó la cabeza.

-Yo estaba tan decidido a no enamorarme… Incluso cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo, lo hice todo desde la lógica… Yo tenía treinta y siete años. Y una esposa, sobre todo una esposa hermosa como tú, podría ser bueno para mis negocios. Yo te deseaba. Tú me deseabas, así que, ¿por qué no casarse? ¡Dios! ¡Qué arrogante he sido! ¡Y qué arrogante soy!

-¿Eso crees?

-No. En estos meses he aprendido. Estos meses han sido una tortura. Primero he pensado que era porque estaba enfadado. Furioso. Y con razón. No sólo me habías abandonado, sino que te habías ido con otro hombre a Nueva York.

-Porque Jacob te mintió…

-Ya no hablábamos casi… Y menos hacíamos el amor. Éramos como dos extraños que compartíamos el mismo apartamento. Y luego, cuando te vi tan decidida a aceptar el contrato de Comenticos Black, fui a hablar yo mismo con Black. ¡No sé cómo se me ocurrió hacer aquello! –se lamentó él-. Yo era un hombre arrogante que esperaba que el mundo entero lo complaciera, incluida tú. Incluso en lo concerniente a tener hijos…

-Podemos hablar del bebé dentro de un momento… Lo importante ahora es que creas que Jacob te mintió. Que creas que nunca he tenido una aventura con Jacob. Ni con él ni con otro hombre.

-¿Cómo no voy a creerte? –protestó él-. ¿No lo vez? Si hubiera confiado en ti entonces, si hubiera creído en el amor que decías que sentías por mí, no habría sucedido nada de esto…

-No tuviste muchos ejemplos de amor en tu vida, Edward.

-No me justifiques, Isabel. Me he comportado despreciablemente.

-Sí, lo has hecho –dijo ella.

Pero si Jacob le había dicho aquella mentira, ella podía comprender como se habría sentido.

Sí los dos hubieran estado seguros de su amor, nada ni nadie podría haber destruido aquel amor.

-No te culpo por odiarme, Isabel –dijo Edward-. No me merezco otra cosa –cerró los ojos un momento-. Si pudiera borrarlo todo… ¡Maldita sea! ¡No tenía derecho a tratarte así! Ni hace seis meses, ni hace cinco semanas, cuando te forcé a ir a Bedforth Manor –se puso pálido-. Compre la casa para ti, Isabel. Justo antes de que me abandonases…

¿Edward había comprado aquella maravillosa casa para ella?, se preguntó Isabel.

-No tiene mucho sentido, ¿no? –siguió diciendo Edward-. Quería darte una sorpresa… ver tu cara de felicidad… -Edward agitó la cabeza-. Y en cambio, cuatro meses más tarde te obligue a ir conmigo allí y…

-Edward –lo interrumpió ella-. Tienes que parar… Esto no nos ayuda en absoluto…

-¡Te lo he dicho! ¡Es lo que me merezco!

-¿Por qué no dejas que yo decida lo que te mereces? –susurró ella sensualmente.

Él sonrió débilmente.

-De acuerdo, Isabel, dime qué crees que merezco.

-Te lo diré, Edward, cuando nos vimos por primera vez, yo me enamore perdidamente de ti… -le contó ella.

-¡Lo sé! –exclamó con pena él-. ¡Era un amor que o pensaba que era incapaz de sentir!

¿Había pensado que era incapaz de sentir?

Había hablado en pasado…

-¡De lo que no te das cuenta es de que todavía sigo locamente enamorada de ti! –sonrió ella.

Edward se quedó quieto, su corazón estaba latiendo aceleradamente.

-No podría haber hecho el amor contigo en Bedforth Manor del modo que lo hice si no hubiera estado enamorada de ti –dijo Isabel-. El bebé que llevo, mi hijo… fue concebido en el amor, en lo que a mí concierne.

Edward tragó saliva.

-Nuestro hijo –respondió él.

Sentía admiración por Isabel, alegría amor…

-Edward, antes de que apareciera Jacob me has dicho que había otra alternativa: me has ofrecido seguir casada contigo aun creyendo que estaba embarazada de otro hombre… ¿Me lo has ofrecido porque… me amas? ¡Por favor contéstame, Edward! –le rogó.

-¡Sí, te amo! –él dio un paso hacia ella-. Te he amado siempre. Desde la primera vez que te vi. Desde la primera vez que te vi sonreír. Pero no me he dado cuenta hasta que he hecho el amor contigo en Bedforth Manor. ¡Fue increíble! ¡Conmovedor!

Él tragó saliva.

-¡Por favor créeme cuando te digo que he cambiado, Isabel! Que te amo de verdad. Que te amare hasta que muera –dijo él

Los últimos meses sin ella habían sido terribles.

-Te creo, Edward.

-Quiero que sepas que nuestro bebé, ¡un bebé que te aseguro que quiero de verdad!, fue concebido en el amor de mi parte también –dijo Edward.

Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Isabel, mientras se reía seductoramente.

-Entonces, Isabel, te pido una segunda oportunidad. Una segunda oportunidad de estar juntos, ¡Y esta vez lo hare mejor!

-¿De verdad quieres eso, Edward? ¿Una segunda oportunidad?

-Por supuesto que sí ¡Te amo!–gritó Edward-. Te amo, te amo, te amo… -la lleno de besos por toda la cara.

-¿Podemos vivir en Bedforth Manor? –le preguntó más tarde Isabel-. Me encanta la casa. Y la piscina. Allí fue concebido nuestro bebé –dijo Isabel.

Estaban abrazados en el sofá.

-Me da igual donde vivamos con tal de vivir contigo –dijo Edward.

Sentía una felicidad que jamás hubiera pensado posible.

Su hijo era el resultado del amor, y crecería sabiendo que sus padres se amaban.

-¿Por qué no nos volvemos a casa…? En la misma iglesia donde se han casado tus hermanas… -le propuso Edward.

-¿Te gustaría eso realmente? –Isabel lo miró.

-Sí. Esta vez me gustaría hacerlo como se debe.

Sobre todo quiero prometerte amarte el resto de mi vida con toda tu familia delante.

-Entonces, eso es lo que haremos –dijo ella.

Edward le sonrió.

-También creo que me gustaría comprar una agencia inmobiliaria en Worcesteshire… A nombre de una empresa, como para que tu padre no sepa que soy yo, por supuesto. ¿Qué te parece?

Ella lo beso en los labios.

-Creo que será mejor que no te reformes tanto, Edward, ¡o no te reconoceré más! –bromeó ella.

-Humm...-murmuró él-. ¿Y si vamos a la cama y refrescamos la memoria?

-Es buena idea –Isabel se puso de pie y le dio la mano-. Es otra forma de renovar nuestras promesas de matrimonio –susurró ella.

Su hija, Sophie Louise, nació siete meses y medio más tarde. Edward lloró de felicidad cuando se la pusieron en sus brazos.

Su hija era tan hermosa, tan perfecta…

Tanto como su madre, pensó, mientras miraba a Isabel, el amor de su vida.

Fin

**Espero y les haya gustado.**

**Gracias a tods las que se tomaron el tiempo de **

**leer y dejar review**

**y a las lectoras fantasma también.**

**¡Gracias! **

**Sinceramente… BELLEZAROB**

**Al rato les subo otra magnifica adaptación.**


End file.
